How Will I Know?
by Stonywinterhawkdestielshipper
Summary: Edward is a merciless mob boss who's meticulous and calculating nature is expanding the family business. Isabella is the only daughter of a police officer that works for the mob. Unfortunately for her he owes the Cullens, and she's the price. How will Edward adapt to having an unwilling wife? Will these two damaged souls fall in love? And how will she know if he really loves her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Big Bad Boss

 **A/N; Hi. This is going to be my second fic. I'm partially through my first fic 'It Must Be Love' but I couldn't help myself, I wanted to write a Mobward fic. So here it goes..**

 **Edward's POV**

That fuck would pay. I'm not a patient man but that suits my profession well. I was shaking with barely contained anger as I watched James, my 'loyal' long-time friend, considered family. The bastard was selling us out. We'd suspected a thief for 3 weeks when our shipment of powder was delivered with some coke missing. It couldn't be that our suppliers were ripping us off, they learned that lesson the hard way. So one of our own were stealing my shit. My family's shit.

It hadn't been hard to figure who it was when I started testing my people. The only ones I didn't have to test were my brothers, Jasper and Emmett. They were my joint consiglieres and I trusted them with everything. So I gradually decreased the number of people who knew about the exact haul of the shipments. I told everyone a different weight, product, time and place for the next haul and waited.

And James didn't fucking disappoint the fucker.

I snarled as I came out from the shadows with my brothers. James gasped and his eyes widened as he realised he was caught.

"Hey Jimmy, what you doing here?" I smirked at him and leaned casually against the pier of the dock we were stood on. I looked at the man I had played with as a child, the man who came for Thanksgiving, Christmas. I couldn't contain my hatred for him and his idiocy so I let it pour out.

"Why?"

He had progressively gotten paler since we stepped from the shadows but my question made him literally white as a sheet. He knew what was coming, he was in my most inner circle after all. We Cullen boys aren't very merciful or forgiving and he knew that. So why in the hell would he even attempt to steal from me.

He stayed silent, his mouth opening and closing periodically as his gaze shifted between the three of us. I was stood in the middle with Jasper on my left and Emmett on my right. I was technically the Boss, but we governed together as a team. So we'd deal with him as a team, using our considerable skills.

Jasper was intelligence. There was very little he wasn't good at when it came to battle strategy and gathering intel. Emmett was definitely the brawn. The muscle on that guy was immense. I was the crack shot. I never missed whether it was a knife or a gun. I was also the most skilled at hand to hand combat though we were all pretty impressive.

James knew all of that so when we stalked towards him he looked like he would pass out.

"I think he needs a trip to the warehouse."

James looked at me in terror before fainting. Emmett gave a loud guffaw at James and his reaction and Jasper rolled his eyes at him.

"Fucking pussy." He spat at James, his anger at the fucker palpable. I grinned at my big brothers and made a call to my dad.

"We got him."

 **Isabella's POV**

There was something wrong.

I knew it as soon as I pulled up in front of my house, dread started to uncoil in the pit of my stomach.

It was 11pm, my parents were never up this late. I came home this late so that I wouldn't have to listen to one of their daily arguments; the one after dinner but before dessert. It usually tired them out so much that they'd go to bed soon afterwards. But the lights were on downstairs and I could see the outlines of my dad walking around the family room.

Shit! What did he want?

I warily pulled the key from the ignition and walked to the door. I took in a deep breath before unlocking the front door and walking to the family room.

"Isabella, sit down." I stifled my groan at the use of my full name; shit had definitely hit the fan. I walked over to my favourite armchair and snuggled into the soft familiar fabric before I steeled myself, straightened my spine and looked at my father. He looked haggard and distressed and I was immediately on the offensive.

My relationship with my parents was strained but it was much better with my Dad than my Mother. She was always pushing me too far into things that I had no interest in and after I denied her once too many times she lost interest in me.

My Dad never forced me into anything but he allowed Renee to push him around and control him, so he didn't know me either. I sighed. Charlie was a good man who'd been in an abusive relationship with Renee for too long. He was a shell of who he used to be. I have faint memories of a fun-loving man and woman who told me they loved me daily.

"Isabella we have a problem. I owe a man, a very dangerous man a serious debt. I promised him something a long time ago and he's finally cashed it in after 22 years." He looked down and I saw just how broken my Dad was. The look of pity and regret on his face scared me.

"What did you promise him Dad?" I whispered after I closed my eyes on his expression. The sense of dread I felt when I pulled up magnified and I felt like I was about to be swallowed by darkness.

"I'm so sorry. I was new in town and a fresh-faced cop. But I found myself in trouble and I needed his help. What he offered me… it's the reason we have this big house and how I've managed to keep you and your mother so comfortable over the years… I-I"

"What did you fucking promise him Charlie!" I looked up at him, tears of frustration and anger in my eyes. He looked taken aback by my outburst but I couldn't find it in myself to apologise or feel remorse. He shook his head.

"You. I promised him you."

 **What do you think? Any feedback would be welcomed and a beta would be B-E-A-utiful if anyone is interested! And btw, if you didn't already know, because I'm not Stephanie Meyer I only own the plot line, my laptop and not much else. *sobs***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Taking Out The Trash

 **Disclaimer; I do not own twilight**

 **If you're enjoying my writing please check out my other story! On with the story!**

 **Edward's POV;**

I lounged back in my chair while Jasper dumped a bucket of ice water on James. I smirked while he sputtered and coughed. My brothers and I got bored quickly and Emmett made a big show out of cracking his knuckles. The cracking sounds echoed around 'The Warehouse', the place where my brothers and I took trouble makers.

It looked more like a dungeon or torture room, which was essentially what it was. There was a heavy-duty chair in the middle of the room in which we cuffed whoever pissed us off. There was a dresser of sorts close to it which contained all of our toys.

Against the far wall were chains that we used to truss them up after the chair. We usually practiced our knife skills over there. I even used someone as target practise once.

There was a long rectangular tabled with leather straps attached to it. That was where we water boarded people, which was why we kept a tap on the wall next to it with a large bucket underneath.

Jasper was the best at torturing people because he was the most patient. Once he was able to keep someone alive for a week and inflicted over 100 different cuts to the fuck before he died. He was a fucking genius. Emmett and I usually just took out the trash and occasionally helped rough up a few cunts before Jazz got hold of them.

I saw James slowly become aware of his surroundings and enjoyed the panic on his face. He started wriggling and fighting his bonds which always amused me; we fucking handcuffed and chained people to chairs for a living, like we'd make a mistake. Emmett and Jazz chuckled along with me and I stood up and kicked my chair away from me.

"Hi Jimmy. I just want to know something. Just one little thing. Were you stealing my coke and selling it on yourself? Or were you selling it to my competition?"

James' eyes widened and he shook his head. "I didn't steal from you, I swear! We're family Edward."

I saw red when he dared call me family after this shit but I hid it. I changed my facial expression from angry to compassionate and nodded. I slowly walked towards him and he relaxed when he saw my face. Fucking moron, I knew he was fucking stealing from us, I'd caught him! I reached him and stood in front of him.

"You see Jimmy, we're family, of course we are. You're our friend, our brother. There's just one small, itty-bitty problem." I paused for effect, chuckling inwardly at my dramatic flair. "I know you've been stealing you fucker! You're not my fucking family! Family don't fuck each other over!" I spat at him and punctuated my statement with a hard punch to his nose. His head snapped back and I heard the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. Emmett came over, wanting to get some of the action. I obliged him and stepped to the side. When James saw Emmett in front of him he swallowed loudly and cringed away from him. Emmett turned to our chest of toys and made a sow of searching through the top drawer, causing James to get even more agitated. He selected a pair of silver knuckle dusters, his favourite pair. He slipped them over is fingers, balled his fists and took his stance in front of James. James eyes rolled back into his head and I thought he was going to pass out again. Before he could Emmett cracked him good across the jaw and the sickening crunch of his jaw breaking echoed through the room. Emmett gave him a few resounding punches to the chest and earning a few more satisfying cracks before quickly dodging out of the way when James began throwing up.

"Are you ready to talk?" Emmett asked him sweetly. James looked up at Emmett and I saw defiance in the depths of his eyes. Fucker. Guess we were going to get a show after all.

"Jasper, you're up it seems." I shrugged at James' terror filled expression and walked with Emmett to the end of the room to watch. Jasper rolled his shoulders and stepped up to James. He smiled at him and whipped out his knife which glinted and reflected the light from the bulb hanging directly over James.

"Emmett will you move him to the wall please?" Jasper asked quietly, maintaining his eye contact with James. James began frantically wriggling and shaking his head.

"No Jazz! Please no!" James' pleas sounded hilarious due to his broken jaw. I saw the glint of anger in Jaspers eyes before he flicked the hand holding the knife, leaving a cut across his face that instantly welled up with blood.

"Don't fucking call me Jazz. Only family calls me Jazz." His voice was steady and quiet but the anger within it made the air crackle with tension. I could practically feel the fear crashing off James in waves.

Emmett walked over and punched James hard in the face, temporarily knocking him out. I loped over and helped to chain him against the wall. Jasper strolled over with another bucket of water and threw it over him.

James spluttered, gagged then cowered when he saw Jasper standing before him with his knife in his hand. Jasper walked over and sliced open the front of his shirt for better access. I smirked as I watched Jazz inflict slices all over his skin, making sure not to cut too deep or to hit and major arteries. Due to his broken jaw he's screams were slightly muffled but hearing them gave me great pleasure.

My phone began to ring and I checked the number before answering.

"Hey Dad."

"Hello Son, how are things?"

I smiled as I answered. "Peachy."

He chuckled at my answer before getting to business. "Edward you're 25 now and both of your brothers are in serious relationships-"

"Dad, please not this again! I'll find someone, just give me time."

"Actually Edward… We need to talk, come straight to my office when you're finished… Entertaining your guest."

I smirked and agreed before saying a quick goodbye to my Dad. Emmett and Jasper gave me questioning looks but I shook my head and indicated back to James, who was now limp against the wall, his chained arms the only thing keeping him upright. My frustration at not knowing what was going on with my Dad and the fact that James of all people was screwing me over boiled and I couldn't control it. I reached for my piece and took aim.

"James, tell me what the fuck is going on! Who are you selling to?!" He looked at the piece in terror, knowing that the distance separating us would do nothing to hinder my shot. He shook his head and I sighed in annoyance before aiming and firing a shot into both kneecaps.

"Fucking talk you piece of shit!" I screamed at him over his cries of pain.

"The Aros! I was fucking selling to the Aros!"

I paused in shock before sharing a look with my brothers. This fucker was selling to our product to our rivals. We all shook our heads before standing together. Jasper and Emmett pulled out their pieces too and we shot the shit out of our former brother.

Stronzo.

 **I couldn't help but post another chapter because I feel myself falling behind. Please stick with this story and my other one, I have some really interesting plot lines for both of them! I love you guys, I'll try and get some more chapters written so I can update more often. Hopefully this story will have another chapter within 2 weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; New York

 **I can't stop writing this story! Please Review!**

 **Isabella's POV;**

The moonlight glinted off the glass of the skyscrapers that dominated the city centre. Although it was nearing midnight on a Tuesday the night air was filled with the blaring horns of cab drivers and the returning profanities from other drivers and the daring messengers on their bikes. The smell of various fast food restaurants infiltrated the senses of the passer- by and tempted them into venturing in and feasting on the delicacies of the Chinese and Italian.

I was riding through New York City with my Dad and I hadn't said a word since he'd told me that he'd used me to pay his 'debt' to the mob. I couldn't fucking believe his selfishness. After his revelation he'd gone on to tell me about how he'd been a new cop and because of his enthusiasm and his professionalism he'd been put on the mob case.

He went undercover and like a rookie he'd got himself caught. But they were merciful with him after they saw how good he was and kept him on as an informant. But he had to give them something else in return for his life. And they chose me. I'd been 2 at the time and my Dad said that Mr Cullen had fallen in love with my brown curls and inquisitive nature.

Apparently I had liked his youngest son, Edward when my parents took me to visit. We played together apparently. He's a year older than me and a very attractive, successful young man. I rolled my eyes at my Dad's rambling. I don't care if three year old me liked him or if he was attractive and successful. I had the right to choose my own life, my own future, my own damn husband!

I silently fumed and after a while Charlie gave up on conversation. I could feel the regret rolling off him but I refused to give in and feel remorse for my anger. He took away my choice. Who the fuck did this Cullen guy think he was anyway?!

I knew he was taking me to see the Cullens. When Edward had turned 25 the expectation to marry had increased; that had been a month ago. My Dad was supposed to tell me of the arrangement then, but he'd been putting it off. And now I had turned 24 and his excuse was gone for not telling me.

We pulled up in front of a huge house, basically a mansion. I gasped at the vast size of it, then I groaned. I don't want to be a mobster's wife, live in a nice house bought with dirty money! I grimaced but quickly turned it into my usual fake society smile that I perfected over the years. Charlie sighed before pulling the key out of the ignition and turning to look at me.

I refused to meet his gaze and instead opened my door and waited for him to the same before walking towards the massive white building with its mahogany door. He knocked on the door and stood beside me awkwardly as we waited for it to be opened.

A minute or two later a man came to the door. He had dirty blond hair and blue green eyes. His smile was kind and his eyes lit up when he saw us on the door step.

"Charlie my old friend! We've missed you around this place!" The man greeted my father warmly with a friendly hug before turning to me. "Isabella I presume?" He asked and smiled at my nod before gently pulling me into a hug and kissing both cheeks.

"Come on in," He invited us in with a sweep of his hand.

"Is she here!" I heard a screech before a woman of about my ago barrelled into me. Charlie chuckled and watched as she hugged me tightly and then started gushing about how much she'd heard about me. I stood there feeling and probably looking shell shocked whilst Charlie and Mr Cullen chuckled with each other. After a few minutes Mr Cullen saved me and asked me to walk with him to the family room.

I entered the most homely yet elegant rooms I'd ever seen. There was a rich dark green carpet on the floor and mahogany furniture within the room. There was a vast bookshelf filled will books and I was completely in awe of the place. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I realised there were other people in the room.

There was a big brawny man with dark curly hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, or so I thought until I saw another, leaner man with even bluer eyes and curly blonde hair. The pixie like girl from before was there too, curled up on the blonde man's lap. I blushed when I realised that I'd been staring and everyone knew it.

"Come with me Isabella. Charlie, why don't you spend some time with the boys, they've missed you." I watched my Dad settle comfortably in an armchair in the room before being led into another room.

This room was similar to the previous one but it was a study, with a mahogany desk and a man sitting in front of it. He turned towards the door when it opened and the first thing I saw was a pair of striking green eyes. I gasped as I took in the rest of his face, his full lips and his unruly bronze hair. He was wearing a perfectly tailored dark suit, his shirt unbuttoned at the collar and his tie unknotted and loose around his neck. He was totally gorgeous.

If only I had been allowed to fall for him on my own merits, maybe I would have found him on my own and been with him anyway.

I resisted the urge to scoff at my situation and steeled myself for the conversation, my fake society smile back in place. Edward smirked a little after catching me staring and I slightly narrowed my eyes at him. He maintained his smirk but I saw his eyes roam over my body with his eyes flashing with lust and it was my turn to smirk. I raised my eyebrow at him and a slight blush formed high on his cheeks.

"Please, have a seat Isabella. We have much to discuss."

I obediently took my seat across from Mr Cullen, next to Edward and looked at him quickly from underneath my lashes before turning towards his father.

"Yes, I believe we do."

 **Okay so now I'll be updating every 2 weeks, I just wanted to get some more ideas on paper and out into the open! Thanks for reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; The Wife

 **A/N; I should be doing homework but oh well.**

 **I don't own Twilight unfortunately.**

 **Edward's POV;**

I sat across from my father in stoic silence because if I opened my mouth I would regret what I would say. I respected my father way too much to say what I was thinking, especially in his office. He'd arranged for me to have a wife. When I was three fucking years old. I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see my anger. My dad was 'retired' but he still helped with the family business and I needed him. I inhaled deeply and tried to exhale my anger.

"Edward, I know that this is-"

"I love you Dad which is why I won't say what I desperately want to say. Just give me a few moments to get a hold of the situ-"

"She's on her way here." My eyes flashed open at his declaration. I groaned and ran my fingers through my unruly hair before tugging on it in frustration. Why the fuck was this fucking happening! I must be being punished by God for missing mass on Sunday, only a higher fucking power could do this. Great, and now I'd have to go to confession because of my blasphemous thoughts. FUCK!

"No arguments Edward Anthony Cullen. You used to love her, you two were inseparable."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "When we were toddlers Dad!" He had to see how ridiculous the situation was. Arranged marriage in the fucking 21st century. It was a fucking joke! Fuck it all.

I was still silently fuming when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned again and lowered my head into my hands before and straightening and painting on a friendly expression. My Dad passed me and narrowed his eyes in warning before going to answer the door.

When he left I sighed deeply and slumped my shoulders. What if I wasn't attracted to her? My family didn't believe in divorce and neither do I. Fuck me sideways. This whole thing would be a disaster if there wasn't even the hint of an attraction between us. What if she was dull? Or idiotic? And what if she couldn't adapt to the life of a mob wife. Her dad is police chief after all. I heard footsteps approaching the study and straightened my spine. The door opened and I turned so I could see her, hoping that she was as beautiful as my father said.

My eyes met her smooth chocolate ones and I was enthralled. I watched her look at me, her eyes appreciative as they ran down my body. She was traditionally beautiful, with her long eyelashes and full lips. I smirked at the hunger in her eyes. I see attraction won't be a problem. Good. She narrowed her eyes at my smirk and her annoyance amused me greatly.

That was until I looked further than her face. She was wearing a causal white sundress with spaghetti straps that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of white converse. I took in her gentle curves, accentuated by the sash that was tied around her waist. My eyes travelled down her shapely legs, imagining them wrapped around my waist. My body immediately reacted and I looked back into her eyes and her returning smirk. I felt a blush creep up my face as she raised her eyebrow at me, my ogling of her body clearly very obvious to her.

"Please, have a seat Isabella. We have much to discuss."

She took a seat next to me and I took an inaudible breath in when her sundress rose up slightly, exposing more creamy thigh. She looked across at me from beneath her eyelashes and I was thrown by how sexy she looked. She quickly turned to my Dad.

"Yes, I believe we do." I momentarily closed my eyes at the sound of her voice. It was soft and sultry and I thought about the sexy shit she could say to me with that voice. And what she could do with that mouth. Shit.

My Dad looked at me pointedly, clearly saying 'I told you she was beautiful.'

"I assume your Dad has told you about this family." She nodded mutely and she looked scared. I didn't like seeing that look on her face.

"Are you scared of me Isabella?" I turned to look at her, gauging her reaction to my question. She gasped at my use of her full name and her fingers flexed. She pressed her thighs together and I inwardly smiled at the intensity of her stare. She was getting hot and bothered. Good.

"Yes." She whispered at me and I was disgusted that she felt that way. I understood why but I would never hurt a woman, especially my future wife. The thought was completely abhorrent. I nodded.

"I have never hurt a woman in my life and I won't start with you Isabella." I caressed her name and noted the way her breathing increased. I leaned closer to her and she leaned in too. We were literally breathing each other's air; my lips were no more than an inch away from hers. Her eyes had closed and she was clearly waiting for me to lean into her and take her mouth.

I was about to close the distance between our lips when I heard my Dad clear his throat. Isabella jumped at the noise and shrunk into her chair, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. Shit I forgot my Dad was here. I looked towards him sheepishly and he merely raised an eyebrow in amusement at me before taking pity on us and feigning nonchalance.

"I understand that this is a big step for both of you and I want to let you know that we won' be forcing you into marriage straight away. I think you two need time to get to know one another. So you will be required to at least have a set date for the wedding in 6 months' time." We both nodded in acquiescence, not once looking at each other after the embarrassing loss of control moments earlier.

"Edward, why don't you go and see Charlie, he's in the front with your brothers. I know you've missed him." I was reluctant to leave without Isabella with me, I wanted to sit with her and talk to her in private. Maybe learn about her, be close to her. But my Dad narrowed his eyes at me and I knew better than to argue.

I stood and nodded at my Dad before turning to Isabella. I almost gasped at the intensity of her gaze, it was almost pleading. I gave her a small smile before leaning down and kissing her cheek. She gasped at the contact and smiled at me before I left. I leant against the door of the study, felt my almost raging boner and sighed. I was so fucked.

 **Don't forget to review! And please check out It Must Be Love. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; An Unwelcome Connection.

 **A/N; Thank you guys, I can't believe all of the follows I have! I'll update as often as possible, I promise. To 19-twilight-fan-93, thanks for your compliment about my writing but it kinda contradicts what you said about my title. The story and my title go hand in hand and I'm proud of both so whatever, thanks for the backhanded compliment though I guess. Thanks to everyone else who's reviewed also, favourited and followed too, I love you guys.**

 **Isabella's POV**

My cheek tingled from his kiss as I settled back down into my chair. My thoughts lingered on Edward; the way he said my name, the way his eyes glittered with desire and the reaction that his every movement inspired in me. I sighed deeply and looked towards his father who was regarding me with amusement. My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and fiddled with the hem of my dress, staring intently at the seams as though they held the answers to all the mysteries of the world. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him, terrified of what he would say.

"I know this has been a shock to you but you seem to have a connection with my son." I listened intently, trying to hear any sarcasm but I didn't find any. I studied him and found no amusement. In fact he looked completely serious. I gulped.

"Yes, it seems we do." I whispered, more to myself than him. The connection we had was scary and I needed to protect myself. He was a mobster for fuck sake! Pull yourself together Isabella; he's probably killed more people than you've shook hands with! I tried to push my attraction to him aside but I couldn't and I felt my reservations with his lifestyle slip away. But then I thought of the Italian mob movies I'd seen and blanched. So you can deal with him blowing someone's head off but not the thought of him having a goomah. I let out a chuckle that held no amusement and focused on Mr Cullen again, whose eyebrow was raised at me.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'll be at home, barefoot and pregnant in his kitchen, while he has his goomahs entertaining him." I said it in a steady, monotonous tone but I saw the understanding and sympathy on his face.

"That's not the way this family works. We don't believe in having more than woman, especially when we're married. Esme and I have been married for 30 years and I haven't so much as looked at another woman. How could I? I love her." I nodded at him, and smiled at the clear love he had for his wife. There was only one problem.

"Edward doesn't love me though." Mr Cullen just looked at me with a knowing look that I didn't fully understand.

"Mr Cullen I-"

"Call me Carlisle, please." I nodded, completely uncomfortable with addressing him like that. I don't even know what I wanted to say, just anything to stop the look he was giving me; like he knew something I didn't. It was unnerving. I fidgeted in my seat, looking at anything but him.

He sighed loudly and I tore my gaze from the pattern of the curtains behind him to look into his eyes. He wasn't looking at me however, but outside the window with the curtains I was studying. I hadn't even seen him stand. I raised my eyebrow in silent question even though he wasn't looking at me. What could have made one of the most calm men I'd met sound so… irritated? I scoffed at my assumption that I knew him; I'd met him no more than half an hour ago.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle turned to me slowly, anger etched onto his face. I knew it wasn't directed towards me but I still recoiled from his expression. He saw my reaction and quickly rearranged his face.

"I'm sorry Isabella, it's just a very unfortunate event has occurred." I felt my eyebrows furrow as I tried to figure out what had happened to make his demeanour change so quickly. He must have read the question on my face because he answered my silent question.

"Tanya's here." Tanya? Who the fuck was Tanya? I wanted to ask my question, most likely without the expletive and with a respectful tone but by the time I'd opened my mouth Carlisle had crossed the room and opened the door.

"Edward! Get in here please." My heart thumped in my chest at the mention of his name and I rolled my eyes at myself. Fucking hell, get a grip girl.

Fucking pathetic.

I tried to get a grip on myself and almost succeeded but then the man himself walked into the room. Our eyes met and I forgot about controlling my emotions and reactions to him. I just let myself get lost in the deep green depths of his eyes. I registered that Carlisle was saying something to Edward and Edward was replying but I was too lost to look away from him and he never took his eyes from mine. I could feel our connection.

I took in all of his face, unconsciously biting my bottom lip when I reached his mouth. His tongue darted out and moistened his lips while I watched, riveted by the movement and imagining the velvety smoothness of his tongue against mine. Carlisle must have finished talking because he started walking towards me and my breath hitched. He stood before me and extended his hand to help me to my feet. I took it and gasped at the electricity I swore I could feel at his touch. I rose to my feet slowly, slightly unsteady on my legs. He raised my hand to his lips and my eyes shuttered closed when they made contact with my skin.

What the actual fuck? Why was I acting like a teenager for fuck sake? I am a 24 year old mature woman damn it! I have a degree in... My thoughts were abruptly cut off by him pulling me closer to his side and kissing my temple. I needed to know what was going on before I let myself be distracted by him and his sexpertise any longer.

"Edward, what's happening? Who's Tanya?" I saw anger flash across his face, turning his beautiful features hard and I tried to shrink away from him. His arm snaked around my waist and tightened, pulling me back to his side and leaving no room to breathe, let alone escape. I glared in his direction but he ignored me, a glare of his own gracing his face. Damn him for looking attractive even when he was being a pig. He still hadn't answered my question the stronzo.

"Who is Tanya?!" My tone demanded an answer from him and turned to me until I was pressed against his chest. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" And in an instant all the attraction I felt for him faded into oblivion. Who did I think I was talking to? Who the fuck did he think he was?! I pushed at his chest, trying to get some distance from him before I punched him in the face and ruined his perfectly straight nose. My pushing did nothing though, he just held fast.

"Edward baby, where are you?" I heard a sickly sweet voice purr from the door and I felt my face twist into a grimace. The fucker! He had a girl already?! I let him see my disgust and was surprised to see the look mirrored on his face. He muttered something sounding a lot like 'for fuck sake' before pulling me flush against him. Against my better judgement my body reacted and I felt desire build up in me. His hand slid into my long brown curls and angled my head perfectly for his waiting lips.

I wanted him to be a bad kisser. I wanted to say the way he stroked my tongue with his disgusted me. But then I'd be a liar. He deepened the kiss and I scrambled to get closer to him, letting out a moan when he playfully bit my bottom lip. My hands were in his hair, on his face, splayed along his chest; I just couldn't stop myself from exploring the planes of his body. His hands travelled from my hair down my body and stopped when he reached the soft curve of my hips, using that to pull me into direct contact with his erection. I gasped at the contact and moaned in answer to his moan. I needed more, I wanted more, I needed him to-

"What the fuck Eddie! Who the fuck is she?!" A loud screech brought me back to my senses and I realised that I was pressed up against Edward, his hands squeezing my ass and my hands clutching at his shirt. Edward - the incredibly attractive man with no manners that I was supposed to marry. Fuck. I glared at him and he smirked back at me before tucking me into his side again and holding me firmly in place with an arm around my waist. I noted that Carlisle had left and wondered when he had.

"Why were you kissing that skank Eddie!" I turned in the direction of the grating, high pitched voice and almost let out a sarcastic laugh at the fact that she'd called me a skank. An average height blonde woman was stood in the doorway. She was wearing a tight dress that ended just below her knickers with cut outs beneath her breasts. She was teetering on her skyscraper heels and glaring at me with her overly made-up eyes. In fact her entire face was overly made up.

I couldn't help myself; I smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes and started moving towards me threateningly. I raised my eyebrow and my smirk grew. I was ready to knock her down a peg or two when Edward staked his claim.

"Fuck off Tanya." Oh, this bitch was Tanya? She stopped in her tracks and looked at him incredulously, here mouth opening and closing repeatedly. I bit back a laugh at her expression.

"But Eddie, did you see the way she looked at me? And you were kissing her!" He raised his eyebrow at her tone while I winced at the octave she reached. He sighed, annoyance radiating from him. "She's my future wife; of course I was kissing her." She went completely red in the face with anger and stomped her foot like a petulant toddler. I hid my face in Edwards's chest so I wouldn't laugh at her. He exchanged a few more words with her before she stomped from the room but I didn't hear them, I was too busy inhaling his scent and nuzzling his chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" The smugness of his tone made me recoil and I fixed him with my glare while trying to pull away from him. "Isabella Cullen, has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?" I berated my traitorous body for melting into his arms at the use of my full name with his latched onto the end and looked away from his amusement filled stare.

"Come, let's go home." My head snapped back to meet his gaze, my expression questioning.

"You're taking me home? But what about Char-" He cut me off mid-sentence.

"Of course I'm taking you home. We live together."

 _We WHAT?!_

 **I'm going to try to update again before the end of the weekend, I'm sorry for the delay in updating though tbf I've not taken a year like some people! Please as always, read, review and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; Home Sweet Home

 **I told you guys I'd update!**

 **I don't own Twilight, just this plot.**

 **Edward's POV;**

The image of Isabella's face when I told her we lived together was priceless; a real Kodak moment. As I drove us to my place I replayed the moment in my head for my own amusement. Isabella for her part sat silently in the seat next to me as far away from me as possible, her hands folded in her lap and her head turned towards the window. I used the time at the traffic lights admiring the creamy leg and cleavage tantalising me from the confines of that dress. I could feel the anger rolling off her in waves and so left her to her silent fuming until we pulled up in front of the house.

I saw her amazement when she saw the vast house before she hid it with a mask of indifference. The force that she slammed the door of my Volvo with made me physically cringe. If it had been one of my men I would have probably blown their head off, but this was Isabella, my feisty, stubborn, disobedient, beautiful future wife.

I wanted her so badly.

I let her walk a little in front of me so I could watch her hips sway. And when she looked over her shoulder at me when she reached the door of the house I had to get myself under control. I knew she was pissed at me but all I could think about was the way she'd reacted when I'd kissed her, the way her body felt and the way she sounded when she moaned.

I pushed those thoughts away as I made my way to the front door of the house. I acted impulsively when she turned to look ahead once again and came up behind her. I pulled her back so she was flush against me and moved her hair over her left shoulder so I had access to her neck. I kissed and sucked on it lightly and heard her sharp intake of breath at my ministrations.

I needed her.

I pushed her forward slightly with her still flushed against me so I could reach the lock on the door and slide the key in with my right hand while trailing patterns on her arm with my left. She shuddered against me and leaned back against me and I smiled against her neck. I turned the lock, withdrew the key and pushed the door open before turning her so I could claim her mouth in a searing kiss.

She responded immediately, her hands finding my hair and pulling my mouth closer to hers using the unruly strands. I pushed her through the open door before kicking it closed behind me and pushing her against the closest wall. I lifted her and wrapped her glorious legs around my waist like I'd imagined when I first saw her, letting her lean against the wall so I could see her completely.

The skirt of her sundress had ridden up completely, exposing her simple white knickers. We were practically joined intimately; the only thing keeping me from her wet heat was a few layers of clothing. She was looking at me with heavy-lidded eyes, her fingers rubbing circles into my shoulders that seared through the shirt and blazer I wore.

She pushed on the blazer which I shrugged off at her urging, letting her take control for this moment. Her hands wandered down my chest and I found myself enjoying her lingering, gentle touches. She startled me by ripping my shirt open, the buttons ricocheting off the walls. Her eyes flashed at the sight of my bare chest and she explored with her hands before lowering her mouth to my salty pectoral and sucking. I hissed in pleasure and she pulled back, smirking at me which I returned.

I lowered the straps of her sundress and it pooled at her waist, baring her lace clad breasts to my gaze. I looked at them hungrily and decided that I didn't want to have sex with her for the first time against a wall. I pulled her chest to mine and began carrying her up the stairs to my room, growling as she sucked on my neck.

I walked to my room and dumped her on the bed, watching her. She smiled up at me, removed her bunched up dress and summoned me with a crook of her finger. I crawled up the bed and nestled my hips between her open thighs, rubbing my erection against her. She mewled quietly and pushed her hips up to meet mine.

"You're wearing too many clothes Edward." She whispered in my ear while tugging on my slacks and I felt myself get impossibly harder at her words. My eyes rolled back when she unbuttoned them, slid her hand inside and stroked me skin on skin. Her small hand grasped my erection and squeezed gently and I let out a throaty groan. She grinned into my neck and I reared back, disentangling her hand with a grin of my own.

"You want to play?" She squirmed at my question and looked at me with a challenge in her eye. Hmm, a challenge? I pulled the cups of her bra down with my forefingers to reveal her breasts. Her nipples grew as I looked at them and she moaned and lifted her hips when I licked my lips. I leaned down and suckled on her nipples while meeting her little thrusts, earning throaty moans from her that made me even harder.

I kissed down her torso and she started squirming even more. I stilled her with hands to her waist and started playing with the waistband of her knickers with them.

"Please Edward, please" she moaned as I made my way to her wet heat. I rolled her knickers down her legs and completely off before settling in between her legs. She waited with her legs resting on my shoulders, our heavy breathing the only sounds that could be heard in the room. I let out a long breath onto her soaked core and she shivered at the contact and mewled quietly. I dragged my tongue slowly through the wetness and she cried out.

"Edward please, I need you inside me, please." I grunted as I got impossibly harder from her words and made my way back up her body. I kicked off my slacks and boxers, eager to be inside my beautiful girl. I positioned myself and leaned up onto my elbows looking at Isabella. She was flushed, her hair spread around her on my pillow and she looked beautiful. She was smiling at me, waiting for me to give her what she wanted.

I slowly pushed into her an inch at a time. When I was fully inside her I stopped for a moment, reached down and rubbed her clit once. She exploded beneath me and I waited, tensed so I wouldn't finish with her. When she started coming down I began to move, slowly at first, gradually increasing the pace. Our collective moans, gasps and grunts filled the air as we both worked towards an orgasm. She shouted my name as she came and I kissed her, drinking in her moans of pleasure as she clenched around me. I pumped into her twice more before reaching my climax, filling her completely and shouting her name.

I didn't, couldn't, even pull out of her before I fell asleep, my last coherent thought being that if the sex would always be that good Isabella and I would be having a lot of children.

 **Let me know what you think! I think I've made up for my little absence with these two chapters. Please read, review and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; The Morning After

 **The last chapter was my first lemon so I hope I did okay! If anything needs changing you know what to do ;)**

 **Pinklady34; I know she gave in really easy but I wanted to really show how much they both lose control when it comes to each other. Hopefully I didn't put anyone off by making Isabella put out so quickly.**

 **Isabella's POV;**

I woke with something heavy lying on top of me. It wasn't uncomfortable because the weight was distributed, it just pinned me into the luscious soft mattress. I stretched my arms above my head and everything in my body clenched and pulled. I stopped short when I felt something inside me and heard a throaty moan. It took my sleep-addled brain a few seconds to connect the dots then I gasped.

I remembered how Edward teased my neck with his lips while I tried to stay angry with him and we'd ended up against the wall… and then in his bed. Shit! What the fuck was I thinking? I groaned and peered at the red digital numbers on the nightstand. We had been lying here like this for about an hour. I needed to get him off me, get my easy ass into a shower and find myself somewhere to sleep - or most likely berate myself - for the rest of the night.

I wriggled a little to see how much room I had but that just served to earn me another groan from Edward who was beginning to grow again inside me. As he woke up he rolled his hips minutely and I gasped. Fuck but it felt good. If I got his cock away from me I had a chance at not making a fool out of myself. But he was lying on top of me with said cock literally inside me.

For fuck sake Isabella, you had to go and sleep with the sexy mobster didn't you. I closed my eyes on irrational tears of frustration and tried to think despite the feeling of Edward growing inside me. I gave up and in my frustration I opened my eyes, looking straight into the green depths of Edwards.

He smiled at me, a smile that made me gasp with how happy he looked to see me. My traitorous body responded with a brilliant smile of its own, despite my regrets at falling into bed with him so quickly. He was reared up onto his elbows but we were still joined in the most intimate of ways. His hands found my hair and I closed my eyes, content to just feel him gently tugging on the strands, all thoughts of escaping scattered to the four corners of the earth. I felt his breath on my face and waited with baited breath for him to kiss me. His lips met my cheek and he trailed along my jaw with feather-light kisses before he gently brushed his lips across mine. I sighed in happiness and he smiled down at me.

"Isabella." He whispered against my ear and I shivered. He slowly pulled out of me and I winced a little but I was grateful for the movement because it reminded me of my great escape plan. As soon as Edward had rolled off me I tried to scoot to the end of the bed and make my escape but one strong arm reached out and pinned me to the bed.

"Where are you going, Love?" He directed toward me, his voice sleepily seductive. I was going to push him off and leave I swear I was, but then he said; "Don't go, I want to sleep next to you." My heart melted completely. Well the damage was already done right? I let him pull me to him, my back to his hard chest and sighed. I wouldn't sleep with him again though, not until I had a firm understanding of my situation. I didn't even remember his existence until half a dozen ours ago and I'd already fallen into bed with him. Idiot!

"You'll never sleep if you keep thinking that hard." He whispered against my bare shoulder and I shivered. The movement caused my bare ass to come into contact with his semi erection. The arm he wrapped around my waist tightened, pulling me even closer till our bodies were completely aligned. "You're lucky I'm so tired Isabella." He murmured into my hair. I bit back a groan at his words and concentrated on ignoring the fact his erection was pressed firmly against my ass.

I was startled awake what felt like 5 minutes later by a shrill ringing sound. Edward was still wrapped around me and we groaned collectively in sleepy annoyance. I barely opened my eyes to check the time and sat up abruptly while letting out a string of expletives when I realised what it was. Edward groaned again and tried to pull me back down but I slid out of his arms and his bed.

I picked up his discarded shirt to cover myself, only to realise it was useless as I'd ripped all the buttons off in the throes of passion. I looked up to see Edward lounging in the bed with the sheets at his hips and his eyes on my body. I closed my eyes on the hunger I saw on his face and gave myself a pep-talk. I had worked too hard for too damn long to get to where I was in the company and I wasn't about to give it up for an early morning roll in the hay!

"Will you drive me home; I need to get ready for work?" I looked at him through my lashes and let the shirt fall open to partially distract him. He ate up my body then smirked at me knowingly.

"You're going to have to do more than flash me to get me to take you to work." I closed my eyes in frustration and then asked the dreaded question.

"What do you want me to do Edward?" I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice although I was pissed. I didn't have time for this stupid shit! He smiled at my question and stood from the bed, his smile widening when my eyes moved from his face to drink in the rest of his body. No, I promised myself I wouldn't give in to his sexpertise again and I won't!

"Alice, my sister in law, left some clothes here; I'm sure they'll fit you and be suitable for the office. You grab a shower and I'll make us some breakfast." I stood there in shock while he walked past me and out the door without a stitch on him. I was totally expecting him to at least tease me a little.

He was such a mystery.

 **Okay so I hope everyone who was disappointed that she gave in quickly is okay with it now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; Lovers Spat.

 **I know I've been away from ff for a little longer than I was expecting and I'm sorry, so much shit has been happening. However I now solemnly swear that although I am most certainly up to no good I will do my best to update weekly and give you either a couple of chapters or a very long one with every update. Sorry guys!**

 **Edward's POV;**

I smirked as I thought back to Isabella this morning. She had looked so shocked when I left her in our room this morning. I chuckled at the image of her face when I left without grabbing anything to cover my nakedness. After I left our room I grabbed some tight, white boxers from the spare room; I'd never intended on walking around bollock naked, I just wanted to see her face when she thought I would. She looked gorgeous with only my shirt on and her wild 'just fucked' hair. I groaned internally at how gorgeous she was, even when she was mad. Especially when she was mad. When she was angry with me her eyes glowed with a determined fire that belied her completely.

My anger rose as I thought about Tanya the night before. That irritating whore was pushing it, speaking down to my Isabella like that! I wouldn't touch her with the end of my enemy's dick, she was utterly vile.

I brought my attention back to my task; preparing breakfast for my… Well there was no label for the relationship I had with Isabella. We were playmates when we were toddlers, became estranged, were pushed back together after 20 years and slept together soon afterwards. I wasn't expecting it to go so far and I had a few regrets about it not being more romantic but it was… amazing. I had never experienced something so passionate, and my body ached to be inside of her again.

I was frying eggs and grilling bacon when I heard her come into the kitchen. I quickly served the food up and turned to her. The words I was going to say dried up in my throat and I was left gaping at her. She looked like a vixen. I stood completely still, my eyes devouring every inch of her.

Her long brown curls were pinned up in an intricate style with a slender chopstick through it. Her make-up was natural apart from her eyes, which she'd outlined boldly to make them stand out. She was wearing a pale pink blouse, transparent enough to see the faint outline of her bra and a narrow, pin-striped, knee-length pencil skirt that showed off the curve of her hips and ass. My eyes widened as they travelled further down her body, taking in her slocking clad calves and the nude heels on her feet.

When I looked back at her face I caught her looking at my bare chest, looking exactly how I felt – completely consumed with arousal. My body reacted as she took me in and when her gaze travelled lower her eyes widened in shock. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. She looked so good but she had work and I made a promise to myself that I would wait and make it perfect. Besides she was going to work-

Wait a second! She was going to work! My eyes snapped open and I took in her outfit again. She looked fucking edible. There was no way in hell my woman was going to work dressed like that! I could see her bra for fuck sake, only I am allowed to see her underwear! Only I can ogle her! But the future wife's a stubborn one; I need to be sneaky about convincing her to change.

"Isabella baby you look gorgeous, but don't you think-"

"Save it." I narrowed my eyes at her. Did she just cut me off? I raised my eyebrow at her and placed the plates of eggs down on the table before I lost my shit completely and threw them. I walked to her, letting my anger roll off me. She was too fucking stubborn.

"I can see your bra." She maintained eye contact with me, allowing me to see her defiance and shrugged her shoulders. My anger bubbled and I growled quietly at her before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"Are you trying to drive me mad?! I mean per l'amor cazzo, vuoi stronzi a occhieggiano voi?!" I was so fucking pissed! She just raised her eyebrow at my Italian rant and smirked at me.

"Grazie per le uova Edward." She blew me a kiss and turned on her heel, striding towards the front door. I ignored my pleasure at hearing her speak Italian, growled and chased her; she wasn't going anywhere dressed like that. I caught her before she reached the door and pinned her against the wall – the very wall I ravished her against last night. I smirked at her annoyance and waited for her to stop trying to push me away. She gave up after a few minutes of pushing and cursing me in Italian.

"Are you going to listen to me and be a good girl?" She just growled at me and struggled against me. I groaned quietly at her ministrations that caused her to rub against my dick. One kiss couldn't hurt right? I slid a hand through her hair, making sure my body still pinned her to the wall, and positioned her head for my waiting lips.

As soon as they connected it was like wildfire, I couldn't stop and from the way she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist she couldn't either. The only thing stopping me from taking her again was my promise to myself. I looked at her, silently begging to just listen.

"Please, just please cara."

She sighed and nodded minutely, resting her forehead against mine.

"Okay, I'll change." She whispered in acquiescence and I smiled in relief.

"Grazie la mia bella ragazza." She smiled and blushed at the endearment and I kissed her again gently before letting her down and slowly stepping away from her.

If I wasn't careful I'd fall for Isabella Marie Swan fast enough to give me whiplash. I watched her hips sway as she made her way up the stairs towards the spare bedroom where Alice had stocked a wardrobe for 'emergencies'. I let out a longing sigh and fought my body which was protesting the distance between it and Isabella's.

I took a deep breath in and savoured the remnants of her perfume that lingered in the air. It smelled like strawberries and sun. I took another deep breath through my nose so I could smell it again more potently and shook my head at myself.

Who knows, from the way I was acting like a teenager with his first crush I might have already fallen in love with my fiery woman.

The thought made my heart pound. I just didn't know if it was with fear or happiness.

Maybe both.

 **So what do you think? I know it's a little short but I'm kinda suffering from writers block and I don't know what to do! Maybe you guys could give me some ideas in the review section? Thanks, I love you guys!**

 **Translations curtesy of Google Translate;**

 **per l'amor cazzo, vuoi stronzi a occhieggiano voi?!;** _For fuck sake, you want assholes to ogle you?!_

 **Grazie per le uova Edward;** _Thanks for the eggs Edward._

 **Grazie la mia bella ragazza;** _Thank-you my beautiful girl._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Staking A Claim

 **I'm sticking to my promise of trying my best to update as often as possible! As usual, read, review and most importantly enjoy! I love feedback tbh and I'll try to answer everyone's questions.**

 **Isabella's POV**

Edward drove me to the underground car park of the building and insisted on walking me up to the reception area. I wasn't even upset about this morning, I found his possessiveness incredibly hot. I had changed my blouse for a more opaque white one and kept the skirt much to Edward's chagrin. I sweetened him up with a few kisses and a matching blazer though.

I glanced at my man, my mouth watering at how edible he looked. He was wearing a plain white T with a soft black leather jacket over the top, black jeans and black and white converse. What amazed me is how much he fit in at the law firm dressed so casually. What pissed me off was the way women's heads turned in his direction and the way their hungry gazes followed him even with his hand securely in mine.

Puttanas.

When we reached the lobby I led him to the elevators and pressed the button while he lounged against the wall watching me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You can leave you know? I can make my way to work alone." I smirked at him which he returned before standing and loping over to me. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close so I was flush against him. Even with my 4 inch heels he was taller than me, the top of my head at his chin and my gaze on his sculpted chest.

He used his finger to tilt my head up and rested his hand on my neck, his thumb stroking my jaw. I closed my eyes at the contact and leaned a little into his touch. I felt his breath on my face and waited for his lips to meet mine, which they did in a slow, gentle caress that made me tingle to the tips of my toes. He pulled away and kissed my forehead while I wrapped my arms around his torso and gave him a gentle hug.

"Are you staking a claim Mr Cullen?" I whispered at him, becoming aware that everyone in the busy lobby had witnessed our exchange. He smiled knowingly at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Miss Swan, you're mine after all." Those two words had my body raging and I gasped at the intensity of it. When he was possessive like that it made me so hot for him. "The way those dicks were looking at you, my woman, like they had an even remote chance! I had to show them that you're taken without a doubt." I chuckled at him because I knew exactly how he felt. The way woman literally stopped mid activity to watch him pass, it was grating on my nerves. I'm not one for PDA but if it got across to them that he was mine then I'd do it a million times.

"They don't have a chance, they never did and now they know. The women that were gawking at you before now know that my man isn't on the market either." His eyes darkened and he brought me in for another kiss as the elevator pinged and its doors opened. Edward groaned in annoyance but stepped back slightly so I could get to work. He pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Pick you up at 5?" I just nodded at him and watched him walk away until the doors of the elevator closed again. I pressed the button for my floor and waited, thinking of him all the while, of how attached I'd become in such a short period of time. He was possessive by nature but I'm not the jealous type. And yet, when I saw a group of women appreciating my man I went nuts. And that's another thing, calling him my man! What the hell? When did that start happening?

The elevator pinged again, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stepped out of it and took my seat at my desk, waiting for my boss. I had been sat for no more than 5 minutes when he arrived, and I quickly hid my distaste for him. Jacob Black was a brilliant lawyer but an awful man. I was glad Edward hadn't come upstairs with me and had made me change this morning as I felt bile rise up my throat at the leering stare Jacob gave me as he passed. I suppressed a shudder and quickly got my iPad ready to take notes. I took a deep breath and thought of Edward to calm me before following Jacob into his office.

"Good Morning Mr Black", I said with a smile plastered on my face. He just nodded his eyes firmly on my hips and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. I groaned internally, knowing that my skirt would ride up. I sat quickly, covering my exposed thigh with the iPad immediately. I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to dictate any notes he needed me to make and tried not to recoil at the lust in his eyes.

I robotically made notes and emailed documents that he needed to look over before they were signed by clients. I left as soon as possible, walking swiftly to the door and closing it behind me before letting out a long sigh of relief.

5 o'clock couldn't come fast enough. As soon as it the second hand passed the 12 I was packing away my stuff and shutting down the computer. I heaved a huge sigh and went to say goodbye to Mr Black. I knocked on his door and opened it when I heard him reply.

"I just wanted to say goodnight Mr Black." I hoped he couldn't hear the fake tones of happiness in my voice.

"Oh, I'll walk you out Miss Swan." I groaned internally but pretended to be grateful and nodded. I gathered my bag and put my blazer on before walking stiffly beside him to the elevator. The ride down was silent and awkward, the only thing keeping me going were thoughts of Edward and how I'd see him soon.

When the digital readout told me that I was on the ground floor and I let out an inaudible sigh of relief. When the doors opened my eyes were met by bright green ones and I felt my face split into a smile. I walked out of the elevator and into Edward's arms.

"Hey baby", he whispered to me. I lifted my face for a kiss and he obliged me, sliding his hands into my hair to hold me to him. I smiled against his lips then nestled my face into his neck and breathed in his scent, hugging him closer to me. I heard a throat clear behind me and looked up to Edward. His face was like stone and he was glaring at Jacob behind me. I pushed down my anger and placed a chaste kiss on Edward's lips before I turned to him with a smile and a raised eyebrow in question. I kept hold of Edward's hand to keep me calm.

"Who's this Bella?" Edward stiffened and I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward. We really need to go too, we have reservations. Goodnight Mr Black." I turned on my heel and practically dragged Edward behind me. He was looking at me thoughtfully and I could feel his anger. I didn't care; I missed him so much throughout the day I'd take him grumpy. We walked to the car in silence, with him opening the passenger door for me before walking around and getting in as well.

"I missed you today." I turned to him as I said it so I could see his face. He smiled and brought my hand up to his lips. "Talk to me Edward, please." He sighed and pulled the car out of the car park and started to drive home.

"I just don't like that fucker, the way he was looking at you made me want to break his fucking nose. And he called you Bella, do you prefer Bella?" I shook my head.

"Honestly, I don't like him much either. And I guess I did prefer Bella before but there's just something about the way you say my name that makes me like it." I blushed. "Mr Black does make me uncomfortable but the job was too good to pass up on." Edward growled and muttered under his breath in Italian. I traced soothing circles over the knuckles of his right hand and marvelled at how intense I felt towards Edward and how comfortable we were already.

I just hoped it would last and maybe turn into something more.

 **So there you have it, a little filler chapter kind of. I want them to slow down a little but tbf they were pushed into the deep end at the beginning of their relationship. I wonder what Edward's going to do about Jacob making his girl uncomfortable. Read, review and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are going to have to be patient with me for a while, I've just started a new job and I'm tired all the time! I'm going to try and pre-write as much as possible over the weekend. First 5 people to review get a sneak peak!**

 **Silversimon; This is the mafia, the reason I love writing it is because there are no rules. They like to stay up late and Bella didn't get home until it was late. From the way I described Tanya, does she sound like a respectable person who keeps to social timings? Charlie's obviously an idiot in this story; he sold off his daughter for his life. Why would you expect him to put his foot down and stick up for her? Against the mafia of all people, I mean come on! Tanya clearly left after her little tantrum but I expect she'll turn up again at some point. Bella's dad gave her a brief explanation and she still doesn't fully understand, she's just going with it because she feels connected to Edward. The "humongous rock" part is coming up; I didn't want everything about their relationship to be rushed. Bella has a degree in English Lit (which I was going to explain later) and I'll explain the reason why she works at the law firm later too. The reason Jacob gets away with being a pig will be revealed too.**

 **As much as I love reviews and people pointing out mistakes, the pace of the story and the events within it are pretty much all I own so I'd appreciate being able to write it my way.**

Chapter 10; Whipped

 **Edward's POV;**

After I dropped Isabella at work I'd been in a strange mood. I missed her but I was excited to see her later. I wanted to take her out on a date, treat her, and show her that as crazy as it was I truly cared about her. I wanted to seduce her so that she forgot that we were together because her father owed mine a debt.

But the soppy shit had to wait. The Aros had been basically stealing our shit and we, the Cullens need to put them in their place. Those fuckers had been getting way too comfortable over the years and now they'd crossed the line. Jazz and Emmett met me at the club and we made our way up to the office to start strategizing.

The third time Jazz went quiet I got pissed. I looked over to him, caught him looking out the window smiling to himself and started cursing him in Italian under my breath. He was the best at this shit, he wasn't on his game and it was pissing me off.

"Jazz, what the fuck is up with you man?!" He jumped up, looked at me apologetically, shrugged then smiled, which was rare for him. What the fuck?

"Alice is pregnant." Emmett and I gaped at him then our faces broke out into twin smiles. A baby! I was going to be an uncle.

"Congratulazioni!" Emmett and I chanted before hugging our brother. Fuck the Aros for now; we had a massive cause for celebration.

For the rest of the day we planned a family get together to celebrate the new Cullen but all I could think about was Isabella, about us having our own child. I wasn't in any rush, I wanted her to get used to us as a couple before throwing marriage and a family at her. The situation we were in was different and confusing for both of us but I was expecting an arranged marriage whereas she'd been thrown head first into the mafia world because of her father's selfishness and idiocy.

I felt guilty about demanding that she live with me so soon but I wanted to get to know her and I acted rashly. I hoped she wasn't too angry at my disruption to her life but I couldn't help it, I was drawn to her. I wanted to dazzle her with my house, show her that being married to me wouldn't just be raids of our house and clubs and having to call my lawyer when I was arrested. I wanted to show her that being my wife would open her up to positive things that she hadn't experienced before. With hindsight I should have probably given her some time before moving her in with me and sleeping with her. But hindsight is 20-20.

As soon as it struck half past 4 I had my jacket, keys and phone in my hands and was walking briskly to my car while ignoring my brothers' smirks and whipping noises.

I drove as fast as I could to Black, Clearwater and Uley to pick up my girl. I missed her so much and I couldn't shake the feelings of guilt I had because of my actions over the past 24 hours. Tonight I'd explain exactly what had led to her being my future wife and ask about her. Charlie had gone on about her going to college, I knew she had graduated last year but I had no idea what she had studied. I didn't know her favourite colour or if she had allergies. I didn't know what her favourite place in the world was or if she had ever travelled. But I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything about her.

But typically of me I only know what sounds she makes when she comes and how sexy she looks the morning after.

I groaned in frustration at myself and parked in the spot that I had used that morning. That would have to change. I strolled to the foyer that I had dropped her off at, ignoring the blatant stares of the women that just reminded me of the possessive glint in Isabella's eyes this morning. I had wanted her so badly when she called me her man, I wanted to show everyone there in a very animalistic manner that we were each other's but before I could even kiss her again that stupid elevator had come down and whisked her away!

When I reached the elevator bay I realised I didn't even know which floor she was on and mentally started to curse when I heard the ping of an arriving elevator. I looked up, ready to enter it and try every floor to find her. But it wasn't necessary. My eyes were suddenly lost in the deep chocolate of hers and her breath taking smile literally had me gasping for breath. I was so glad my brothers weren't here I'd never live it down. I smiled lazily back and enveloped her into my arms breathing in her scent.

"Hey baby" I whispered to her, claiming her mouth in a kiss when she offered her lips to me. My hands found their way into her hair and I lightly tugged on the strands while I lost myself in the kiss before her face found its way to my neck. My eyes drifted closed and I bit back a groan as her arms tightened around me and she let out a muffled moan as she breathed me in. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to glare at the bastard who must've shared the elevator with my woman. I narrowed my eyes when I caught him looking at Isabella's hips and legs and cursed her for wearing that fucking skirt.

I felt a change in Isabella and looked down to her. I could see she was uncomfortable around this guy, which just made me even more angry with him. Who the fuck was he? She placed a quick, gentle kiss on my lips before turning around to face him and grabbing my hand. My anger receded a little at her touch and she comforted me when her thumb started stroking it.

My anger boiled over when he asked who I was. Who the fuck was he? And why did he shorten her name? Does she like her name shortened?

 _FUCK!_

I knew too little about her. What if I did everything wrong because I don't know her well enough. I couldn't fuck this up. My heart lifted a little when Isabella called me her boyfriend but I was too caught up in my thoughts to even pay full attention to the bastard. I just studied her thoughtfully and she led me back to the car.

When we reached it I opened the door for her but remained silent with my thoughts. It was odd, this insecure feeling. What if I tell her that I'm sorry about moving so quickly and she can't forgive me? What if she wants to stay with her parents until we become officially engaged? What if–

"I missed you today." Those four words brought me back to reality. This was my Isabella and she wouldn't leave. She even missed me! I would treat her so well that she won't ever look at another man like I could never look at another woman. I grinned at her words. She missed me, like I had missed her. I couldn't help my elation, I reached over, grabbed her left hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Talk to me Edward, please." I sighed. How do you put your first encounter with insecurity into words? Because it was mine. I reversed out of the space and began driving home in silence, contemplating my words. I settled for the truth.

"I just don't like that fucker, the way he was looking at you made me want to break his fucking nose. And he called you Bella, do you prefer Bella?" My insecurity reared its ugly head as I waited with baited breath for her answer. I'd been calling her Isabella, what if she didn't like it. I let out an inaudible sigh of relief when she shook her head.

"Honestly, I don't like him much either. And I guess I did prefer Bella before but there's just something about the way you say my name that makes me like it." I grinned at that. She liked it. "Mr Black does make me uncomfortable but the job was too good to pass up on." I growled quietly. His name was Black? So he was a partner at the company. Stronzo. Even the little circles Isabella traced on the back of my hand did little to calm me. I needed to know why she stayed there.

"Isabella, can I ask you something?" She turned to me looking slightly weary but nodded. I didn't like the uncertain look in her eyes but I needed to know. "Charlie told me when you graduated. Why do you work as a secretary?" She blew out a long breath and went quiet for a few moments. I pulled off the road so I could study her properly without risking our lives and my beautiful car.

"I got a degree in English Literature from Cornell University. I love books and I wanted to go to college. My mum thought it was ridiculous but I went anyway. When I wasn't in class or studying I was working hard so I could pay my way along with my loans. I finished at the top of my class. But I didn't know what to do from there. I always wanted to be a writer, to spin tales with my words and create a whole other world that people could get lost in but it's difficult to get a foothold and I needed an income so I could move out of that house. So I looked for jobs in publishing but they were either not hiring or not interested and I got desperate. And that's when I saw an advertisement for a job at the law firm and I decided I'd take it and work there for a few months until I could afford to strike out on my own and live off my savings while I wrote. That was back in June, I'm almost there with my savings. That's what kept me going, the mental countdown that I kept up with."

I breathed out a long sigh that was a mixture of shock, anger and awe. My woman was tough and smart. And she didn't want to live at home with her parents. She wanted to be a writer. She went to Cornell and studied English Literature. Wow. I turned to her and smiled, a full, happy smile.

"You're amazing and I am completely in awe of you." She blushed at my words and looked down at her hands that were wringing together. I disentangled them and tilted her head up so she could meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me with surprise and raised her eyebrow in question. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I've been thinking about how I've handled our… situation. And I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel rushed, I want us to be a proper couple who know each other. I want to take you out on a date. Will you come out on a date with me? I'll explain how your father came to be basically one of us if you want me to." She shook her head and my heart sunk. She didn't want us to go out together? Why?

"I don't want to talk about my father and his mistakes. But yes, I would love to go out on a date with you." I smiled at her warmly and she kissed me soundly on the lip before I started the car up and drove back to my house... hopefully it was our house now.

I could only hope that she felt as strongly about me as I felt about her.

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys, I hope I get a few more. Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; Seduction.

 **I'm soooo sorry for my long absence, it's been crazy on my end, with university offers, mock exams and the likes. I also had a bout of awful writers block and I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. I promise I'll try to be better and try to write a few chapters at a time so even when I have writers block I'll have a chapter to post for you! Thanks for all the pm's asking if all was well and if I'd be updating :)**

 **Isabella's POV;**

It had been a week. A long, tiring, disappointing, frustrating week **.**

Honestly my week hadn't been too bad; in fact it had been pretty damn amazing. Work was shit as always but I was so close to my self-imposed savings amount and Edward was amazing. He'd driven me over to my parent's house so I could pack and get my car; it was more satisfying than I thought it would be.

As happy as I was to be with Edward, I was still angry with my dad. He literally sold me to the mob to cover his ass. And Renee, there weren't words in my broad vocabulary to express my delight at getting away from her. I was glad to be away from feeling like a failure because of her.

Edward and I had gone out to dinner a few times over the past week and he'd made me dinner twice too. He was so generous and caring, trying so hard to be aware of me and my feelings. He accommodated me and altered his lifestyle to fit me in. The fact that it was so sweet is what greatly amused me. My big scary mob boss boyfriend was sweet, it was laughable really.

But it had been a week since he fucked me and honestly, it was starting to piss me off. In the beginning I kept replaying his cute heartfelt speech from last week when he said that he didn't want to rush us as a couple and took comfort in it.

But a woman has needs and I want him so badly it's like his every move teases me.

The way he sleeps bare-chested and wraps himself around me so I can feel every chiselled inch of him throughout the night and his rock hard erection every morning.

The sleepy smile he gives me before kissing me good morning.

The way he compliments me in that sweet truthful voice and the look he gets in his eye when he sees me in a pencil skirt.

The way he puts his hand on the curve of my back just above my ass when we're walking to our table at a restaurant.

It was becoming unbearable so I decided that I would seduce him. Instead of wearing my tank and sleep shorts to bed that night I wore one of his t shirts that came down to my mid-thigh and on a whim left off my knickers. I smirked to myself when I entered our room and took Edward in.

He was in bed propped up against the headboard and talking animatedly to someone in Italian. He faltered mid-sentence when he saw me and quickly ended the call. I sauntered over to the bed, making sure to add extra sway to my hips and smiled when I saw his eyes following my movements. I put my back to the bed and stretched purposely so that the top would ride up. I heard him gasp as the bottom of my bare ass was revealed which made my smile widen.

I got under the covers and snuggled into his side, nuzzling my face into his chest and throwing my leg over him so he'd feel my warmth through his sleep pants. I felt him grow and hid my smirk by burying my face in his chest.

"Isabella, what..?" His voice came out raspy and his fingers starting tracing along my thighs making me gasp quietly. I stretched my leg further over him so that my core was pressed onto his leg and rode it slightly. He let out a groan and flipped me before kissing me thoroughly. I moaned into his mouth, threading my fingers into his unruly hair and using my feet as leverage to rub myself against his length. He wrenched his lips away from mine and looked down at me, his eyes full of lust but with a hint of uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes at him and leaned forward to capture his lips in another kiss before biting his bottom lip. "I don't want to rush this, us. Maybe we should hold off, I want us to have a good relationship and marriage in the end and for that to happen we can't have any resentment between us."

"If you don't fuck me Edward there will be resentment!" He chuckled and latched his mouth onto my neck; sucking gently and making me gasp and arch up off the bed. I wanted to tease him the way he'd been teasing me so I pushed at his shoulders. He accommodated me and lay on his back, smiling up at me after I straddled myself across his hips. His hands slid over my hips and across my bare ass as I leaned forward and captured his mouth again. His fingers slid across my lower lips and I gasped into his mouth and rode them before remembering my previous destination.

I moved away from his fingers and started kissing and sucking down his neck and then chest, grinning at every groan, moan and grunt. I ran my tongue over his hard abs and followed the sexy V of muscle with my tongue as well, pulling at the waistband of his sleep pants with my teeth. He reared up onto his elbows and looked down at me, impatient and wanting, silently begging for want he wanted. Tough shit I wanted him begging properly, shouting with that beautiful deep voice in Italian, asking me to finish him off

I smiled devilishly at him before I pulled his pants off slowly with my teeth and almost moaned when I realised that he was commando. I used my hands to shove them to his ankles where he kicked them off. I parted his thick, muscular thighs and lowered myself in between them before looking along his length and slowly, purposefully, licking my lips. I heard Edward groan in frustration and I smirked before running my tongue along his length slowly and gently sucking on the tip. He moaned and tried to thrust upwards but I kept him down by pressing his hips down.

He looked down to me in annoyance and I held his gaze as I swallowed as much of him as I could. I forced myself to take every inch and gagged when I reached the base, causing his head to fall back as he groaned with all-consuming pleasure. I smiled to myself as I brought my head back up to the tip and replaced my mouth with my hand, pumping up and down his length slowly first, then faster. I sucked hard on the tip while pumping, earning another moan from Edward. Every time I felt his balls drawing up I stopped, then I brought him back to the brink and stopped again. Each time he groaned with a mix of pleasure and anger.

On the third time I got what I wanted.

"Don't stop, please, please, please don't stop. Non ti azzardare a smettere di Isabella. Per favore. Oh Dio, che si sente così bene."

His voice was hoarse from the pleasure and pain I was giving him and I obliged him, pumping him harder and faster than before and sucking as hard as I could. He came in spurts down my throat, nearly choking me with the onslaught but I forced myself to swallow it all down and give him the maximum pleasure I could, my eyes squeezed shut with the effort.

I was pleasantly surprised when I opened my eyes and saw that he was still semi hard. He jack-knifed upwards suddenly, taking me by surprise and pulled me up so I was straddling him. He smiled at me before capturing my lips in a hard kiss, his arms wrapping around my t-shirt clad body.

"This needs to come off," he muttered while pulling at the hem. He pulled it off and tossed it aside before gazing at my bare breasts with ferocious lust. I shivered under his stare, causing my wet core to rub against his thighs. I looked down between us to see his erection standing to full attention between us and whimpered. I needed him so badly.

I raised myself up and lowered myself onto him slowly, feeling every inch of him fill me. My eyes rolled back on pleasure and I stifled my moan by gently biting Edwards's neck. He grunted in pleasure and rolled his hips, causing me to moan. He started to rut into me and began sucking my nipples at the same time. I threw my head back and enjoyed the ride, moaning with every thrust. This is what I'd been missing for the past week! I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt myself getting close and kissed him passionately, our tongues colliding.

"Sono così vicino Edward" I whispered. He impossibly increased the pace and reached down between us. He rubbed my clit once before I exploded around him, moaning against his neck and tightening my arms around his neck. He thrust upwards a few more times, prolonging my orgasm before spurting inside me.

We stayed wrapped around each other, both of us trying to catch our breaths with our foreheads touching and grinning at each other with pure happiness. He lifted his head and kissed my forehead before slowly pulling out of me and going to start the shower for us. I smiled at his retreating back and watched his back and ass flex as I lay on our bed, completely spent.

I was in the bed of Edward Cullen. Notorious, mercurial, mob boss Edward Cullen. I was going to be his wife because of the actions of my selfish, idiotic dad. The wife of a mobster. He killed people without remorse and made his money by selling drugs and guns in New York. And I couldn't bring myself to care about any of it. I could only think one thing as he returned to our bedroom, lifted me - bridal style ironically – and carried me to our en suite.

I was falling for Edward Cullen. Notorious, mercurial ,mob boss Edward Cullen. And I was loving every second of it.

 **Please say you all forgive me! Please! I'm not going to make a promise that I can't keep and say that I'll update every week but I'll definitely try! What do you think of my chapter? Please review guys. Love you! X**

 **Translations courtesy of Google Translate;**

 **Non ti azzardare a smettere di Isabella. Per favore. Oh Dio, che si sente così bene - Don't you dare stop Isabella. Please. Oh God that feels so good.**

 **Sono così vicino Edward - I'm so close Edward.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12; Breakfast

 **AN; I'm really trying to keep updating for you guys. Thanks to my old and new followers and favourites and all the reviews! They keep me going my lovelies! I'm not sure how long this ff will be but at least 20 chapters I think, so bear with me guys and hopefully I'll take you on a journey. Wow that was incredibly fucking cheesy! I'm also thinking about starting a new fic but I don't want to become notorious for starting things and not finishing! If anyone wants me to write anything else drop me a pm or a review telling me which characters you'd like to see!**

 **Edwards POV;**

I slammed my phone down onto my desk, leaned back in my chair and growled in frustration. Charlie had just informed me of a scheduled police raid of my house and club. Apparently there was an anonymous tip about our drug delivery from last week; the one where James was caught skimming and was dealt with. It had to be the Aro's. No one else would dare challenge the Cullens and they are the only ones that could give the police enough proof to get a warrant.

Fucking James! I didn't torture him enough. I made a quick call to Jasper and Emmett to let them know what was happening. After the initial groans of being woken up at the ass-crack of dawn they each went to secure the club and the warehouse, discreetly.

I checked my personal files, though I already knew that everything should be clean here and at the club. We always made sure that any data from our illegal activities was buried; our cousin Garrett was a computer mastermind and had set up a range of viruses and traps for anyone who tried to hack into anything important. He called them "honeypots", I called him a genius.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, opened the bottom drawer of my desk and pulled out a bottle of Jack. I poured myself a double which I swallowed in one gulp before pouring another. Fuck. My high from last night with Isabella had crashed and burned. I was angry, frustrated and in need with of a workout that involved an opponent who would last more than five minutes against me in the ring.

I gulped down my drink and slammed down the glass, ignoring the burn that ran down my throat. My arms twitched with barely contained anger and I knew I had to get away from this house and my girl so that I wouldn't frighten her. The thought of doing anything that even remotely caused any negative feeling to her was abhorrent.

I crept quietly up the stairs to our bedroom to retrieve some gym shorts and a t-shirt so I could go for a 5 mile run before hitting the gym and losing this rage. But then I saw her. She was lying on her front, with her head turned towards me so I could see her face. The sheets were at her waist so I could see the smooth planes of her naked back. Her hair was slightly frizzy from out shower last night and her cheeks were slightly flushed from sleep. She looked so happy and vulnerable in her sleep and I felt my anger melt away before being replaced with panic. They were going to raid my house and Isabella was here.

No.

I couldn't let her see this side of the mob life! I wouldn't subject her to seeing SWAT teams and police trashing our home; smashing plates "accidentally", dumping our belongings on the floor, taking things that could be possible "evidence." I didn't want her to be scared of them. But worst of all I didn't want her to look at me differently. If the adoration that had seeped into her gaze over the past week went after this...I didn't want to know how I'd feel. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain of losing her. I wouldn't entertain a possibility of a future that didn't have her expressive eyes, or her luscious voice, without our playful banter or our fights that seemed to end with passionate kisses.

No, I would keep her away from the raid. Maybe I could convince her to spend some time with Alice and Rosalie. They were supposed to be going baby shopping today, maybe she could go with them.

My workout plans were forgotten in favour of a morning cuddling in bed with the wife. Embarrassingly in the privacy of my mind I started to refer to her as the wife as to avoid the knowing looks of my brothers. I took off my boxers before sliding into bed next to her. As soon as I slid next to her she wrapped an arm around my waist, threw her leg over my hip and put her head on my head, right above my heart. She snuggled against me and sighed contently, her movement bringing her bare breasts into contact with my chest. I stifled my groan and tried to ignore the fact that we were both naked and she was wrapped around me. I put an arm around her shoulders and threw an arm over her waist, pulling her closer. I closed my eyes and relaxed, matching my breathing with hers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, cocooned in her warmth and scent.

I woke to chaste kisses on my neck and jaw, a hand tracing patterns on my chest and a pair of delectable thighs straddling one of my own. I opened my eyes and met those of Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen, who was hovering over me with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Good morning," she whispered to me before giving me a long kiss. I threaded a hand through her hair and let the other one palm her ass while she ran her hands up and down my chest. She broke off the kiss and looked at me with heavy lidded eyes, her teeth biting her lower lip. She smirked at me and then leapt off the bed, strutting to the door of our bedroom completely naked. I stared at her, my mouth hanging open and my fingers itching to touch her. She looked at me over her shoulder and I felt my semi harden a little.

"I'm going to make breakfast, pancakes okay for you?"

She smiled at my wordless gaping and left our bedroom, with me still lying in our bed in shock. Who knew the wife could be such a tease! Well if she wanted to cook naked, I'd eat naked. Maybe we could add the kitchen to our list of christened rooms. I was planning on christening every room, scratch that, every surface of this house with her.

I stood and stretched. My dick was so hard that it was stood to attention and it was all for her. I smirked. She was so confident, so naturally sexy, especially with her wild morning hair. I raced down the stairs and entered the kitchen, almost swallowing my tongue at what I saw. My woman was stood at the counter mixing batter and grinding her hips to music that she was playing from the docking station. With every mix of the bowl her breasts bounced slightly, making my mouth water. I backed slowly from the kitchen and raced to the front door, making sure it was locked before I went back to the kitchen to watch the show.

I was so hard and I couldn't help myself so I began to stroke myself languidly while watching her movements. She still either hadn't noticed my presence or was ignoring it as she stirred. She dipped her pinky into the bowl and put it into her mouth, sucking the batter from it and causing me to gasp from the doorway. She smiled and turned towards me, moaning as she took in my fist wrapped around my growing erection.

Fuck pancakes, I was only hungry for one thing.

I smirked and prowled towards my woman before picking her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I kissed her passionately, pouring my adoration and affection for her into it and rubbing her against my erection.

Fuck me she was going to kill me, but I couldn't think of a better way to go.

 **I know this one's a little short but I'll try and update again within the week! I hope all's forgiven with my long absence from before and let me know if you want me to start something new. I love you guys, I hope you read, review and enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13; Shopping

 **A/N; I don't want to jinx it or anything but look who's getting better at updating!**

 **Isabella's POV;**

Something was wrong. I could feel it. I knew it.

Edward was closed off. Well, not completely I guess but I could tell he was hiding something. After breakfast Edward suggested that I go baby shopping with Alice, Rosalie and his mother and I was excited at the prospect. I didn't know them very well and considering we would be family soon I wanted the chance to have a real relationship with my new family. I wanted a family that would protect me and love me. A family that wouldn't sell me to the mob to cover their ass, or ignore me because I wasn't what they wanted for their child. Maybe they could be that for me.

I dressed casually in a cropped sports jersey, leggings and converse and tied my hair up into a high ponytail before going downstairs to find Edward. I needed his reassurance that we were okay, that our relationship was going to live through whatever was going on with him.

We'd been together just over a week, how could I be boring him already? Was I blissfully ignorant to his unhappiness with me? Had I read into little things and seen them as a sign of adoration when really they were signs of resignation to his fate?

My stomach turned at the thought.

What if he couldn't love me?

I steeled myself the way I did when Renee let loose on me and walked into the living room where Edward was sat on one of the creamy leather sofas. He looked completely impassive as he typed away furiously on his phone. He didn't move at all when I sat beside him and when I ran my fingers through his hair he tensed slightly.

What the fuck was going on?

Pain sliced through me at the rejection but I quickly masked it and withdrew my hand, placing it in my lap instead. I put some distance between us and tried to close myself off from the pain by channelling my inner bitch. I could feel him watching me as I schooled my face into a mask of indifference.

Now all I had to do was get up and stroll out of here like none of this bothered me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the pain caused by his rejection. I repeatedly told myself I didn't care as I rose slowly from the sofa and walked towards the door, breathing a sigh of relief when I was back in the hallway with the door shut on his searing gaze.

Fuck.

I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water from the fridge before discarding it for a large glass of red wine. This is what he's driven me to, wine at 11o'clock in the morning. Bastard.

I sat at the kitchen island and gulped down my glass while fighting the burn of tears that were building up behind my closed eyelids. I would not cry over Edward fucking Cullen. I needed to get a fucking grip already. We aren't getting married because of love. When I become of little use I'll be cast away, possibly even killed. I needed to steel my heart against him. I couldn't fall in love with him, because he cannot fall in love with me.

 _End of story Isabella_.

I continued to chastise myself and drink wine until the doorbell rang. I put my wine glass in the sink and dumped the empty bottle in the bin, before wiping away a few stray tears and tucking a few stray strands of hair behind my ears. I can do this. I can be an indifferent mob wife in a loveless marriage. I took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door, rearranging my face into one of happiness and thanking the lord that I didn't put makeup on.

Alice barrelled into me like she did the first time we met but this time I was prepared. I hugged her back tightly before hugging Rosalie and Esme. Thankfully they were all dressed the same as me but God they looked beautiful. How did they look so good? It was sickening.

"We need to get going! It's already noon and we have so much shopping to do for my little one!"

We all chuckled at Alice and I allowed myself to be pulled to the door by the overactive little woman. It seemed pregnancy made her even more energetic. My chest ached as I approached Edward, who was stood at the door saying goodbye to his mother and sisters-in-law.

How would he interact with me now? Would it be different now that his family were here? And if he didn't like me why had he been so sweet over the past week? Was he just trying to get me to open up and relax around him?

I didn't even realise that I was next to him until I was pulled out of my thoughts by him pulling me into his chest. I looked up, startled, and met his emerald green eyes. He kissed me, his hands wrapped around my waist and mine finding their way into his hair, before whispering goodbye into my ear like he hadn't just thrown away an hour of me trying to steel myself against him. Good going Isabella. I was dazed and pissed off both at myself and him.

What the fuck happened to being indifferent?!

My annoyance was forgotten as soon as we started shopping. I usually hated shopping but baby shopping was fun and Alice's excitement was so infectious I couldn't help but be happy. We looked around designer baby stores all over the place and had bought a crib, moses basket, changing station, pram and bouncer by the time we started getting hungry. We made plans to go out again in 3 weeks when we found out the sex of the baby so we could buy clothes and headed for an Italian restaurant for dinner.

We were chatting so animatedly that I didn't notice the three big hulking men heading for us until it was too late. They blocked our path, one of them reaching out to grab Alice. I quickly put myself in front of her, trying to protect her and the baby.

"What do you want? Who do you work for?" I heard Esme say while I tried to swallow my anger and force my muscles to remember the self-defence Charlie taught me.

"Give your husbands a message from The Aro's for us will you?" The one in front of me said, looking at me with disdain and disgust.

What the fuck?

Esme's eyes widened in fear which distracted me from the man in front of me. Big mistake. I didn't see the backhand that was coming for me until it hit me in the face. The force of it knocked me to the ground but I refused to show any pain even though I felt like throwing up or passing out. Maybe both. I could hear my family screaming at them as I felt myself start to lose consciousness.

Who the fuck were the Aro's?

Well whoever they were, they were dead men walking. Edward may be acting differently with me but he wouldn't let them get away with this.

Right?

 **A/N; I know that this is a little short but I'm working on something, bear with me? Read, review and enjoy guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14; Broken

 **Edward's POV;**

I was an asshole. I knew it. When Isabella tried to be close with me I shut her out. Why? Because I was a scared asshole. I was fucking petrified. When I was inside her I forgot everything, including the raids. And afterwards all I could think about was losing her because of them.

So I did what I usually do when things get too much for me emotionally. I shut them off. I refuse to feel any emotions. And because of that I pushed her away. I couldn't help but kiss her when she left though; I had to have physical contact with her. But I could see that I'd just confused her, hell I was confusing myself.

I kept myself busy for the rest of the day, trying to wipe away the memory of her face after I rejected her touch. But then I got a phone call from my mother. She had been attacked. She was on her way to the hospital. She had lost consciousness. I didn't even register when the phone clicked off. I just stood there in shock, rage and fear ripping through me. Then I threw up. Over and over again until my throat burned and my chest ached.

I had to see her. I needed to hear her laugh, see her eyes sparkle with life. I rushed to my car and ran every stop sign on the route to the hospital. I ran through the wards until I found her. And when I did I almost wept.

She was lying in a bed, her hair fanned out around her. The right side of her face was bruised and swollen. I collapsed into the chair next to her and lay my head on her stomach, clutching her body to me as I fought tears.

"La mia bella ragazza altruista. Sono così dispiaciuto." I whispered to her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't even turn to see who it was.

"It was the Aro's son. They sent us a message by targeting her. Your mother said that their first target was Alice but Bella threw herself in front of her to save the baby."

My sweet, stupid girl.

"What's the prognosis?" I whispered, my face still buried in her stomach.

"She has a fractured cheekbone; it needs surgery. They will take her for it in the next couple of hours. They have her sedated to cope with the pain. She will be fine son. The same cannot be said for the Aro's. They targeted one of our own, and they will pay." I nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, your brothers are already coming up with a plan of action, you just stay with Isabella for now."

"Grazie Papá."

I lay there with her whispering to her in Italian and praying that she would be okay. I would kill the Aro's for this. Every single of one of them will die for what they had done to her. I would show them no mercy as they showed her none.

When it was time for her surgery I had to be physically dragged from her side by my brothers. If it had been anyone else I would have kicked their ass just for touching me. In fact I would have kicked my brothers asses for manhandling me like that. But I was too broken.

Broken.

That word encompassed exactly how I felt. I felt broken beyond comprehension, like a fragile piece of freshly blown glass that someone had taken a sledgehammer to. I felt scattered, like millions of grains of sand in the middle of a storm. Only one person could put me back together again and she was more broken than me at this moment.

She had protected Alice and her unborn child without question or hesitation. I was so proud of her bravery. My anger and angst was directed at myself. I should have been there, she shouldn't have been hurt. I should have protected her.

How would she ever trust me again if I wasn't there to protect her?

When she cast herself in front of Alice, when he hit her so hard that he fractured her cheekbone, did she think of me?

Did she hate me for not being there to protect her? Did she hate me for freezing her out earlier that morning?

I had failed her. But I would make them pay, I would make them suffer and feel pain the way they did to my wife.

I couldn't sit still. I paced the hall, waiting for news. I could feel the worried eyes of my family on me but I couldn't bring myself to care, I was too preoccupied. Every second felt like an hour, every minute felt like a day and I felt like a hundred years had passed by the time the hour mark came.

What was taking so long? They said that this was a routine procedure! Was there something wrong? They said there was minute risk. Was she dying on the operating table?

Oh God please no.

No no no.

I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. She was mine, my woman, my wife. The future mother of my children. She had to be okay, I didn't know how I would function without her.

Every time the doors would open I would look up, trying to catch the eye of the doctor but they were never there for me. None of them were there to tell me that the surgery had gone fine and that my Isabella would be better than okay as soon as possible.

Each time they would pass me and give news to a different family and each time I would resume my pacing, my thoughts continuing to race around in my head. I would imagine worst case scenarios and best case scenarios. I thought about the way I would torture the man who did this to her. I thought about the protective detail I was putting on her and everyone else in the family. I thought about the day I would marry her, after I proved to her that I was worthy by eliminating any threat to her. I imagined a doctor coming out to give me their condolences and most sincere apologies.

What I didn't prepare myself for was the sound of gunfire and returning shots outside.

It was them, the Aro's. Coming to fulfil their threat.

Good. That meant I didn't have to hunt them down. I looked to my brothers who looked just as ready for this fight as I did.

We were greatly outnumbered it was just my three brothers and a few men downstairs. The Aro's had sent about 30 men, including their heir; Alec.

It was an unfair fight for them really.

We each prepared our pieces before coming up with a plan. I thought to Isabella and prayed once again that she'd be okay before turning back to my brothers and the plan.

The Aro's would pay much sooner than I thought.

 **Yeah I know this is a bit short but I'm building up to a showdown, cut me some slack ;) Also, I started a new fic, check it ouuutttt!**

 **La mia bella ragazza altruista. Sono così dispiaciuto; My beautiful selfless girl. I'm so sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15; Battle

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **Edward's POV;**

I had left Ben, Liam and Embry downstairs in the lobby when I had arrived. All three of them were skilled fighters but there were only three of them. We had no way of contacting the guys downstairs, but we knew that at least one of them was still alive as we could still here the returning fire. Jasper was the calmest of all of us and had this way of keeping our emotions in check with his presence alone. I felt my anger concentrate in a way that would be beneficial instead of it being a distraction.

My brothers and I were warriors about to engage in a battle that could cripple the Aro's. Unfortunately for them my brother Jasper was the most incredible strategist I knew and I trusted him immensely. That trust is what had me walking to the entrance of the hospital with my hands raised to shoulder height in surrender.

Jasper had decided on the 'Die Hard' approach and I was feeling theatrical so I agreed. I was a distraction, it was supposed to be theatrical. I approached the automatic doors at the front of the hospital and walked through them when they slid open. I bit down my fury at the smug look on the enemies face and studiously ignored the betrayal rolling off my men that were ducked behind cars and anything else that could be used as cover. I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing all of them alive.

We were fucking lucky that they were stupid enough to attack only from the front. They were so busy celebrating in my apparent surrender that they didn't notice Jasper and Emmett. Stronzos. While I walked through the front doors and 'surrendered' Jasper and Emmett had crept around to the back of the hospital where our cars and emergency weapons were.

What? We're Italian, we like to prepare for anything.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself why I was stood before 20 men with guns pointed at me and two guns discreetly strapped to my back. I knew exactly what I was fighting for.

Isabella.

I felt a swell of pride in my men as I took in the number of dead Aro's that littered the car park. The three of them had taken out about 15 of the men that Alec had brought with him. To keep my family safe. To keep Isabella safe.

I walked to a halfway point between my men and theirs. I raised my hands a little higher so that they were closer to my weapons which were strapped between my shoulder blades. Alec pushed his way to the front of his men and smirked at me. Fucker.

"How pathetic. Given up so quickly?" His men laughed behind him while mine growled behind me. I turned my head slightly to catch the eyes of Ben who nodded imperceptibly. He knew that there was more to this than me just surrendering. I'm too much of a stubborn bastard to go down without a fight. Besides, he could see the guns strapped to my back.

My fingers itched to rip my guns from my back and blow his smug little blonde head off but I had to wait for the signal. Alec was going to die first. I fought back my smirk of satisfaction, knowing that I had to act like I had been defeated and shamed. I kept my face impassive and said nothing. Where the fuck was Jasper and Emmett? Did they take a quick trip to Rome on their way back to saving my ass? Alec was getting restless, I'd be blown to shit soon if I didn't start saying something.

What did people in my position usually say to me before I pulled the trigger? They begged me to spare them.

Fuck.

I think I'd rather get shot than beg Alec Aro but I had to remember who I was fighting for. Isabella. The whole mob world would know that the Cullen's were untouchable and if you messed with one of us you'd barely live to regret it.

"How is the little whore from earlier? Demetri said she went down quickly after he backhanded her. I hope he broke something." I growled low in my throat and sought out Demetri in the crowd. He was grinning widely at me from next to Alec. He was the one who'd bruised her face, broken her bones. I would be the one to kill that piece of shit. Slowly, painfully, he would beg me for death like so many before him. I forced my mask of indifference to remain intact which seemed to anger Alec further. I smirked inwardly.

"She was sexy though. Hot little body on her, nice tits and ass. And those lips. Bet they'd look good around my cock. Maybe after I kill you I'll find out just how good before I kill her."

I restrained my anger, refusing to let him see how much he'd enraged me. Isabella was mine, she wasn't some gooma or a whore. I would kill him painfully for thinking about her like that. I focused my gaze on Demetri and pictured him tied up in my warehouse with a few of my throwing knives embedded in his body. My patience was thin but for him I'd make an exception. I'd torture him for days before leaving him to bleed out slowly and painfully.

I was about to throw the fucking plan to the wind and start shooting these fuckers when I heard the signal. A small smirk played around my lips as the beginning of 'I don't give a fuck' started playing from the back of the hospital.

 _Really Emmett_?

I ripped my guns off my back and fired a few shots before I ducked behind the nearest car. I heard Emmett cock his trusty machine gun and start firing, watching as a few of the Aro's men were taken out by him. He and Jasper ran over to my spot behind a Jeep with a fluidity that spoke of how many gun fights we'd been in. They shot down more men as they ran over before reloading and lining up along the jeep with our arms resting against the hood of the car. I aimed at Alec, who looked to me like the frightened little pussy he was before I fired a shot that got him right between his eyes.

He dropped like a sack of shit and I quickly searched for Demetri. I saw him advancing on Embry and shot him in the shoulder and the knees. I'd have fun with him later. I smiled with satisfaction and turned back to the fight, helping my family kill the rest of the men.

It was over in less than five minutes.

I checked with my men to make sure they were okay before I raced back upstairs to see if there had been any news. My father was handling the damage control surrounding the fight and to be honest, I couldn't give once ounce of a flying fuck what was happening with the bodies downstairs. I knew my brothers would handle it because if it was Alice or Rosalie in surgery I would do it for them.

I burst through the doors of the surgery unit and headed over to my mother and sisters who were talking to a doctor.

"What news?" I asked them breathlessly, the adrenaline from the fight still pumping through me. I braced myself for bad news, my heart clenching painfully. I rubbed over the spot on my chest as I waited patiently for my mother to speak with me.

Oh God please let her be okay.

My mother and sisters smiled at me widely and I knew that Isabella, my Isabella, my stupid, selfless, beautiful wife was going to be okay.

Now all I had to do was break every bone in Demetri's body for putting her in this position.

 **I don't give a fuck is by lil john btw, just incase anyone is interested/wants to listen to it or whatever. ;)**

 **Okaaaay.. So tbh I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, not feeling as confident as I usually do when I write a chapter but it's my first time with this kinda thing. Hope people liked my little Die Hard reference there haha.**

 **It's just obviously there was going to be some kind of retaliation from the Cullens, couldn't be avoided. If anyone has any pointers, suggestions or anything pm me or drop me a review and if I like it I will consider editing this chapter and including your ideas. I will reference you of course!**

 **I hope you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16; Awakening

 **I know it's been a short while my lovelies but I did warn you that my updating time would be shit, it is exam season after all.**

 **Isabella's POV;**

I groaned in annoyance as I slowly woke up due an annoying relentless beep. What the fuck was that? Would someone stop that annoying fucking beeping sound already?! I frowned and then winced and groaned at the pain that the simple action caused. What the fuck happened to me?

"Isabella? Baby?" I heard Edwards voice and fought my eyelids, trying to force them to open. My brain felt foggy and my limbs felt heavy, like I had gone to sleep with the intention of a short nap and had slept for the rest of the day and night instead. I felt disoriented, like my body was not my own. I tried to open my eyes, lift my arms, even open my mouth and reply to Edward but I couldn't. My frustration built. He was right next to me and I couldn't converse with him?! What the fuck?!

I felt a slight weight on my stomach and soft breathing trailing along my chest and I knew that he had rested his head on me. I yearned to lift up my hand and run my fingers through his unruly hair, to pull his face up to mine and kiss his full pouty lips. Yet I couldn't. Why couldn't I? Why did my body feel like lead? I felt Edward turn his face to my stomach and fought harder to touch him though my body still refused to cooperate.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I'll kill him for what he has done to you, I promise you that. Demetri will pay for breaking your bones, for bruising your face. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you but I promise you that from this day forward no one will ever harm you again and anyone who threatens to do so will die in ways more painful than they can even imagine." I felt his heartfelt words vibrate through my body, hearing sincerity drip from each syllable.

And then it all came back to me.

The mind-blowing sex we shared in the kitchen. Edward's odd mood afterwards. Drinking in the middle of the day before going baby shopping with my future in-laws. The four of us finally deciding on dinner. Stepping in front of Alice to shield the baby. Being backhanded by a beast of a man for being in the way as a message to Edward.

And then nothingness. Just an empty void of darkness and loneliness as I listened to Edward. Listened to him apologise and whisper to me in Italian. Listen to his father explain what had happened to me. Listen to him blame himself and promise me that he would do better. And then that consistent irritating beeping. If my body could cooperate at this moment in time I would scoff at the thought of Edward being any better. He was far from an angel, he was a mob boss after all. And he was unpredictable, so much so that his mood swings give me whiplash.

But he also made me feel… incredible. Like I could do anything. And he made me feel sexy. Desirable. Beautiful. When I was with Edward, even when he was being an ass I felt like I belonged. That's why I protected Alice and her baby. Because they're my family too.

I felt wet warmth spread across my stomach and my heart lurched when I felt the wracking of Edward's head against my body. I fought even harder against my limbs, trying to reach for Edward. I wanted to comfort him, kiss his tears away.

"Baby please wake up. Please. They said your surgery went well so why can't I see those big beautiful brown eyes?" I'm trying Edward, I promise that I'm trying! I want to see you too caro. I felt tears of frustration well up behind my eyelids and fall cross my face and into my hair.

Why won't my body cooperate?! I just want to see him, hold him, kiss him. Take away his guilt. There was no need to be guilty! Because I knew that Alice or Rosalie or Esme would have done the same for me if I was pregnant. We're a family, we protect each other.

Edward wrapped his arms around my torso and pressed his face into my stomach, pressing kisses to it as his tears dripped silently onto me. We stayed in this position for what felt like a millennia while I fought my weighted limbs with ferocity. The need to comfort him was overwhelming. I just wanted to gather him up in my arms and make him forget about his guilt. I couldn't deny my glee at the thought of him killing the man responsible for this. Not because he hurt me but because he targeted a woman who was clearly pregnant. And maybe a part of me wanted him to suffer for my situation now. Because of what he did I couldn't wrap my arms around my husband and kiss his pain away.

And slowly, while Edward was wrapped around me I felt the weight lift off my body. Starting at the tips of my toes and fingers I felt lighter. And gradually it travelled up and along my entire body until I was hesitantly able to open my eyes. When I did I panicked, because I could barely see a thing.

When my face contorted with fear I gasped quietly in pain. I gingerly lifted my hand and traced my fingers along my right cheekbone which was raised and incredibly tender. I winced at the gentle contact from my gentle probing. That bastard. I wanted to cry as I remembered Edwards words. _Demetri will pay for breaking your bones, for bruising your face._

I took a deep breath and focused on the positives; I could move again and Edward was going to kill Demetri. The lights were out, which explained why I couldn't see when I first opened my eyes. I slowly trailed my right hand down my body until I felt the soft strands of Edward's hair. I ran my fingers through it like I wanted to all those hours before when he cried into my stomach. My left hand joined my right and I stroked his face gently with my fingers, tracing his full lips and chiselled jaw.

I willed him to wake up, wrap his arms around me and make me feel safe. I wanted him to crawl into the narrow hospital bed and spoon me, so I could wake up wrapped around him like I usually did. I wanted to be greeted by his lazy smile and sleepy kisses as the morning sun brightened our bedroom. I wanted to make slow sweet love to him in our warm rumpled sheets.

I wanted to be with him, to love him.

At that thought my hands stopped their slow, gentle caress as I pondered my thoughts. I wanted to love him. I could barely remember a time before Edward even though that time wasn't too long ago. He was mine and I was his and now it was a choice not an obligation. Please wake up Edward, I need you.

I shook his shoulders gently before sliding my fingers beneath the collar of his t-shirt and teasing the skin that covered the top half of his muscular back. He arched into my touch in his sleep; slowly coming to as I gently massaged the knots and kinks in his neck and shoulders from his awkward position next to me.

He opened his eyes slowly, the green of them bright even in the dim lighting of the room and turned his head to press a kiss to my right arm. I gasped at the contact and he raised his eyes to meet mine, his face lighting up with happiness and relief. I had to return his beautiful smile with a wide grin of my own regardless of the pain it caused me. I barely blinked before Edward lunged, kissing every inch of my face before he reached my lips which he captured in the most toe-curling passionate kiss that I had ever experienced. He gently traced the cheek that wasn't injured before bringing our foreheads to meet. We were so close that we were breathing the same air and I could feel his heat searing me.

"Lie with me. Please, I need to feel you." I whispered to him, watching as desire, longing and happiness poured from his expressive eyes. Yet with a blink of an eye they were replaced with wariness and fear. My eyebrows furrowed with confusion at his reluctance to share a bed with me. Why didn't he want to lie with me?

"I don't want to hurt you Isabella." He answered my silent question in a quiet heartfelt voice. The short statement was heavy with emotions that made my heart swell and my mouth dry but I wanted to roll my eyes at him. As if being close to him would ever hurt me!

I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled him down for another kiss. I ran my hands down his back and pressed him closer to me as we kissed fiercely, his tongue stroking my own as our lips bruised the others and our teeth clashed. I pressed my hands between his shoulder blades, urging him closer.

When we pulled apart I was completely breathless and his chest was heaving. He was straddling me, his knees on either side of my hips and his forearms resting of the pillows beside me head. I smirked at him smugly; I had managed to get him into bed with me after all.

I shifted to the left to make room for him before rolling onto my side. I heard him sigh before I lay behind me and pulled me closer so that I was flush against him with an arm around my waist. I lifted my head slightly and he automatically slid his other arm between my head and the pillows. I smiled and snuggled into him, smirking when my ass came into contact with his crotch. I wiggled purposefully against him and he growled in response before gently kissing the tender skin of my right cheekbone.

"I'm so sorry Isabella."

I ignored him and snuggled closer, enveloped by his heat. I started drifting off and was almost asleep when I felt Edward bury his face into my hair. My breathing evened out, my body relaxed completely and melted into Edward's side. I was barely aware of my surroundings, the beeping of the machines around me had faded into nothingness and the hospital gown around my body almost felt like one of Edwards soft t-shirts.

So I was asleep, completely dead to the world when Edward sighed loudly and tightened his hold on my waist.

"I love you Isabella."

 **So I made it a little longer than usual because a few people thought that the last chapter was a little short. They were completely correct and I profusely apologise. I have to say that I doubt there will be a chapter posted every weekend after this one, exam season is around the corner and if I want to actually accept my conditional offer and go to Kings College I need to revise!**

 **As always read and of you enjoyed it drop me a review, I love to hear from you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17; Laughter

 **I do not own Twilight. I keep forgetting to mention that.**

 **Edward's POV;**

I sighed loudly with frustration as I clutched Isabella to my chest tightly. I was Edward Cullen, the most notorious mob boss in New York. I was a skilled killer; I had literally just crushed my rivals by killing their heir and many of their other men. I had their best hit guy in my warehouse awaiting his fate for touching my wife and talking about her body the way he did. Just thinking about it made me growl low in my throat. Her sinfully curvy body and those full lips are mine from now until the end of time. Every inch of Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen is mine.

And yet here I was, lay next to the woman I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with, the woman who would carry my children, the woman I had just hours ago fought to protect and I was a pussy. A complete and utter pussy. It was pathetic.

I knew I felt differently about her after the first night, when I regretted us making love so soon. I never regretted sex before but with her it was different. I had been focused on her pleasure as well as my own, I made sure that she had climaxed twice that night. I can still remember the way she tasted, the way she mewled and begged me to push inside of her, the way her wet heat felt wrapped around me. And I made her breakfast the next day, even if it did end with an argument and me caging her against a wall. I never make anyone breakfast.

I knew I wanted her completely when I saw the way that fucker Jacob Black looked at her. I wanted to beat the shit out of him when he leered at her and eyed up her hips and legs. But when I saw how uncomfortable he made her I started planning the way I would ruin his life. Not only did the dickhead want what was mine but he made her uncomfortable about it. She's never going back to that shithole again. I know for a fact that they're slowly going bankrupt. I'll buy the place, kick him out on his ass and take away everything he holds dear. Then I'm going to kill the fucker.

I knew that I was enthralled by her when I took her to dinner for the first time. She was wearing a slinky black dress that drew every male eye and some female eyes in the place to her. I had been so pissed at the attention she was getting but when she had sat with me and focused on me it was so worth it. She listened intently to all of my stories about my family life with longing and that's when I decided that her life as Isabella Marie Swan, the lonely and unappreciated daughter would die a horribly painful death right there at the table in the Italian restaurant where we had our first date. I haven't seen her since.

I knew she owned me completely when she seduced me last night, wearing my t-shirt. She was covered in my scent, I was covered in hers and it was explosive. When she had stretched next to the bed and revealed her bare ass to me, the erection that I had been fighting since the last time I had been inside her fought against the constraint of my sleep pants. And the way she took control with my pleasure was the most amazing sexual experience of my life. And believe me I've had more than a few conquests. I had never begged for release before, I had never been teased like that before and I had never enjoyed sex so much before. She was an enigma to me and I couldn't let her go.

Which is why I acted like a complete ass to her after our breakfast sex the morning after. I couldn't deal with the torrent of emotions I was feeling. So I cut her out and I hurt her. But now I couldn't give one ounce of a flying fuck about those raids. I had forgotten about them completely when I heard about my baby being in hospital. The thought of someone putting their hands on her made me angrier than I have ever been. It was an all-consuming rage that I had no hope of controlling so I didn't even try to. And that's when I realised that I had fallen in love with her. When I literally lost my lunch at the thought of her being in pain.

I was pissed at myself for that. It took her being attacked for me to admit the depth of my feelings for her. It was a disgrace and I was ashamed of myself. But I had time to do something about it. And I would.

But for now I'm content with just being there for her, in the hospital on the outskirts of town. Cuddling her, the woman who owns me mind, body and soul to me and cursing myself for being such a pussy. I wanted to tell her that I loved her but because I was so scared of rejection I told her when she had fallen asleep. I wanted to see my rings on her fingers, see her stomach swollen with my children but I needed her to know that it was because of her and the way she made me feel and not because of the deal that Charlie made with my Dad. I was going to marry Isabella but it was because I loved her.

I breathed in her scent and lined our bodies up so I was pressed against every delectable inch of her. I closed my eyes and matched my breathing to hers, imagining little copper haired children with her deep brown eyes and full lips. I drifted off with my nose in Isabella's hair, my heart clenching at the thought of being a Daddy and a smile on my face.

I was woken at 6am the next morning by the creaking of the private room's door and the huff of a disapproving nurse. She shook me and I woke fully, trying to get my sleep addled brain to figure out what was going on. As soon as the events from the previous day caught up to me my body tensed and I strained my ears to listen for any potential threats.

"Sir, you cannot get into bed with the patient! Out of there at once!" I heard the indignant tirade from behind me and growled low in my throat. She's not just some patient, she's my wife! I groaned and rolled over so I could pin her with my most imposing, self-righteous glare. I was surprised to see a young, small brunette nurse standing by the bed, she couldn't have been older than 24. Her indignant voice had me imagining an older white haired nurse who would lecture me on how things were done in her day. She gasped when she saw my face, her face changing from one of outrage to one of desire, her eyes appreciative. I couldn't hold back my grimace of disgust at her blatant appraisal of me. She obviously mistook my grimace as encouragement as she smiled widely as me, fluffed her hair a little and even popped a few of the buttons of her blue nurse uniform.

My eyebrows rose in alarm and then furrowed with disdain as I watched her little performance. Was she blind to the perfection that was currently nestled in my arms? What the fuck was she doing?

My rolling had disturbed Isabella; when I rolled over she had slowly moved with me and accidentally pressed her injured cheek against my chest. She gasped from the pain and sat up abruptly, causing me to cast a withering look at the young nurse before I sat up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She leaned into me and whimpered in pain, and I held her head to my chest as gently as I could, making sure her uninjured cheek was pressed against my arm. She turned her face into my shoulder and inhaled my scent, relaxing slightly as it enveloped her.

I kissed her head softly and rocked her slowly, trying to offer her comfort. She lifted her head and turned her body just enough so that she could rest her chin on my chest. I looked down into her eyes that were a little watery but still completely disarming and gasped at the adoration in her gaze. I kissed her lips gently, tightening my arms around her and leaning into her gentle caress of my face. I had to tell her how I felt; I could feel the words clawing up my throat, threatening to pour out of my mouth. She had to know that I loved her, she had to. It was apparent in everything I did.

Except when I was being an asshole or she was being stubborn.

She smiled against my lips and pulled away, tracing my lips with her fingers slowly. I ignored the lingering presence of the nurse, wishing that she would leave me in peace with my wife. If she had just left us alone earlier we'd both be asleep and Isabella wouldn't have hurt her injured cheek! I pushed my anger down and focused on my girl, my thoughts solely on her and the way she made me feel.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered against her fingers pressing a gentle kiss to them. She reached around my neck and hugged me, resting her left cheek on my shoulder and pressing her face into my neck.

"Good morning." I shivered at the way her breath ticked the sensitive spots on my neck and the way her lips felt pressed against my neck before I closed my eyes. We stayed that way until the nurse cleared her throat loudly, causing Isabella to jump as she hadn't noticed anyone in the room. I tightened my arms around her body, keeping her pressed against me while I looked over at the nurse and I raised my eyebrow.

The fuck did she want now?

"Sir, you need to get out of the bed. Now. This hospital has a policy and even the most attractive men need to follow it." Her voice was stern and I narrowed my eyes at the tone she was using with me as well as the fact that she blatantly flirted with me in front of someone that I am clearly involved with. This morning couldn't get any worse. "If you need me, call me." Her voice deepened and took on a seductive tone as she looked at me from beneath her eyelashes. I was wrong, it definitely got worse. I felt Isabella stiffen in my arms at the nurses words and I was shocked myself at how brazen she was.

What the fuck?

"I'm well aware of this hospital's policy as my father owns it. I'm Edward Cullen, what's your name? I'm sorry; I just didn't catch it in between you telling me I couldn't lie with my wife and your blatant yet wholly unattractive, unprofessional and unwanted flirting." The nurse just looked at me silently, her mouth opening and closing periodically as she found herself amusingly lost for words. After a few moments she scuttled out of the room, the door almost slamming in her haste to close it behind her.

Isabella pulled back from my embrace to look deep into my eyes. She raised her brow slightly, an amused smirk playing about her tempting full lips. I wanted to suck, kiss and bite those lips, especially when she was smirking. Or biting them, God I loved it when she bit them.

"You have a wife?" I felt a blush spread across my cheeks at her amused tone and I turned away from her searing gaze. Shit.

"Hey, look at me. Edward, look at me!" She gently grasped my chin and pulled my face back round so that I was looking at her again. "It's okay Edward. I've actually started to refer to you as my husband sometimes too." She turned so that her side was leaning against my chest and cast her eyes down at her hands twisting in her lap, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she bit it gently.

My heart soared. She wanted this too. She wanted to be mine forever just as I wanted to be hers forever. And she was biting that lip. That delectably full lip. I smiled widely and grasped her chin, gently pulling on it so that she released her lip before I fucked her hard on her hospital bed. She looked up at me and returned my smile. I tried to distract myself from wanting her by asking her a few questions.

"How is your face feeling?" I asked her quietly, watching her face for the little things that let me know that she's lying.

"It's not too bad; I can smile now without extreme pain which is nice." She smiled up at me and I smiled back. I grasped her hips and turned her body to face me. She placed her knees on either side of my hips and I slid my fingers into her hair, positioning her so that I could claim her lips passionately.

She moaned quietly against my mouth, our hips moving together slowly. I felt my erection press hard against the seam of the jeans I didn't take off last night and let my hands roam around her bare back, which was exposed by the gaping hospital gown. She arched into my chest and I groaned into her mouth as her breasts came into contact with my chest, her hard nipples pressing against my pectoral muscles.

Our kisses became frantic, our teeth clashing, our lips bruising and our tongues fighting for dominance. I poured all the love I had for her into the kiss, praying that she would feel it and it would be enough until I could work up the courage to tell her properly.

My phone started ringing in my pocket but we both ignored it, feasting on each other like we were starved. I bit her lower lip and sucked it into my mouth the way I imagined earlier before I moved my lips to her neck, sucking hard onto it and marking her as my own. She continued to moan on top of me, writhing against me, trying to feel friction in the place that she wanted most.

I lifted my head and altered her hips with my hands before pushing against her, earning a throaty moan as my erection came into contact with her cotton covered clit. Our lips met again, my hands gripping her waist and rocking her against me as her hands clawed at my shoulders and back. I could feel her heat and imagining how wet she was for me made me lose it a little. I was about to flip her onto her back and fuck her like a man possessed when the door to Isabella's private room opened. We both froze and broke apart slowly before looking towards the door. My parents, brothers and sisters-in-law were stood at the door, holding an assortment of flowers, balloons and teddies.

I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry at the range of emotions on all of their faces. My parents were looking at us in shock, my brothers were looking at us with amusement and appreciation and my sisters were outright gaping at us. Isabella groaned in embarrassment in my arms as her face heated up and stained a beautiful deep red. She hid her face in my neck and I couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped my lips.

She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at me, an amused smile gracing her face. She let out a small giggle that had my smile widening. The tension in the room broke at the sound and within seconds all of us were laughing hard, Isabella clutching at my shoulders tightly to keep herself upright and Emmett guffawing so loud I was sure our grandparents in Italy could hear him.

I slid Isabella off my lap, pressing my erection into her a little once more so that she knew how much I wanted her. Her eyes darkened and she looked into my eyes as she slowly, deliberately bit her lip. I groaned inaudibly and tried to mentally tame my erection as Isabella called our family over to us. They came and sat themselves on the bed, all of us squashed together. We spent the day laughing at Emmett's jokes and eating the pizza that Jasper got for us from the best Italian restaurant in New York.

I looked around to all of the faces in the room. Esme, Alice and Rose were lay along the top of the bed and the guys were sprawled along the bottom. She was sat in the middle of my relatives, looking like she was born to be a Cullen. I smiled as I watched them all fuss over her, wince with her. She was one of us.

And as Emmett told the punchline to an old cheesy joke that we'd all heard a thousand times and Esme wrapped her arms around Isabella and kissed her hair, all I could do was watch her as her bruised face lit up with happiness and add her laugh to the long list of things I loved about her.

 **I don't know if this is the way to do this but I would love a beta for the rest of this story. Depending on how I end it I want to write a sequel too soo if anyone is interested drop me a private message please, I'd appreciate the help. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 18; Retribution Part 1

 **Edward's POV;**

Isabella was discharged that evening. She was given a prescription for strong pain meds and told to take it easy for a week. The drive home with her was comfortable, classical music playing softly from the speakers while she dozed in the seat next to me. Emmett and Jasper followed us home in the Land Rover with Rose and Alice. The girls were going to stay with Isabella while the boys and I went to deal with Demetri.

When we arrived at the house I gently lifted a sleeping Isabella out of the car and carried her up to and through the house, depositing her on our bed upstairs and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. The boys and I left Alice and Rosalie puttering about in the kitchen, cooking a hearty Italian meal of carbonara and garlic bread for a late dinner when we got back and Isabella woke. We headed over to the warehouse, my anger building as Emmett drove us closer. I started planning what I would do to Demetri, how I would make him suffer the most. I smiled to myself as a plain began forming in my mind.

When we reached the warehouse I stood in front of Demetri for a moment – while my brothers hung back and watched with their arms crossed – and admired the set up my brothers had left him in. He was gagged and passed out in the middle of the room, his wrists attached to a chain that hung from the ceiling and his feet barely skimming the floor. He was still dressed in his shirt and pants from yesterday, and I could see bruises forming on his torso through the ripped material of the shirt, soiled with sweat and grime. I smirked at the state of his once pristine clothing and unmarred body - I guess Emmett and Jasper had a little fun with him earlier.

I smirked as the perfect way to wake the piece of shit up came to me. I made my way over to the chest of toys and selected my favourite knife before strolling back to Demetri. It was quite small and could be used as a throwing knife, its blade sharp and slightly curved – perfect for what I had in mind.

His head was lolling back over his shoulders, giving me the perfect view of the major arteries in his neck, and I had the biggest urge to cut his fucking head clean off of his shoulders. I took a few deep, calming breaths and controlled myself. He needed to feel real pain first and decapitation definitely wasn't an excruciating punishment enough to fit the crime he committed against my wife.

I carefully sliced the dull shirt from his body, making sure to cut only the material and not marr his skin yet. I wanted the first cut to be deep and shocking enough to jolt him awake; I couldn't have him waking early because of an accidental nick to his worthless hide.

No, every cut I would inflict upon Demetri would be calculated, perfect even.

I hummed in satisfaction as the shirt fell away from his chest, twirling the knife around the fingers of my right hand as I tried to decide where I would cut him first. The second part of his punishment was burning a hole in my pocket but I needed to cut him first.

I allowed myself to agonise over what to do for a few more minutes before I carved a perfectly straight line across the pectoral muscles of Demetri's chest, deep enough to draw a fair amount of blood but not enough to cause death. I wanted him to live for the next few days. I smiled as he startled awake and screamed around his gag, thoroughly enjoying the sound before pulling the container of salt from my pocket and pouring a heap into my right hand.

I brought the salt up and rubbed it into the cut I had made, almost laughing at the shrieks coming from Demetri's gagged mouth. I wiped the blood and salt across his face and ripped off the gag, wanting to hear his screams without hindrance. There was nothing about for miles anyway. But better safe than sorry.

I dropped the knife to the ground with a clatter and punched him hard in the face, imagining the force he must have exerted upon my Isabella's face to break her cheekbone. I heard and felt his jaw break beneath my fist and smiled with satisfaction. Now his screams would be muffled and I could work him over continuously without the gag.

I picked my knife up from the floor and carved a line parallel to the first along his abdomen, relishing in the sounds of his muffled screams as my blade tore open his skin. I again poured salt into my hand and smeared it into the wound firmly, giving in to the urge to laugh at his pain.

"Was it worth it Demetri? Was following the orders of a lunatic and hurting my girl worth the pain you're suffering now? You should have known that I would kill you for touching her, but no matter. Now not only will you suffer at my hands for days on end as retribution for my wife, you will be an example, a poster boy. "This is what happens when you touch a Cullen." Serving the cause. And we thank you for it."

I bowed mockingly before straightening up and tilting my head, considering my canvas. I knew exactly what was needed to make it a masterpiece. Smiling, I nodded before raising my blade and joining the two lines with another straight one carved down the middle of his chest. I stepped back and admired my handy work. A bold 'I' stared back at me from Demetri's chest and I nodded appreciatively before adding salt to it. I dropped the empty container of salt on the ground and circled Demetri who was quietly whimpering.

"Now that he is marked with her initial, what to do next boys?" I called to my brothers, whose laughter echoed against the walls of the warehouse, making Demetri wince and whimper loudly. I walked to the back of Demetri and traced my knife gently across his back and down the middle, enjoying the way he tensed and whimpered even louder.

Hmm, what to do?

I walked back around him so that I could face him again and grinned wolfishly. His face drained of colour as I raised the knife and his eyes rolled back into his head when I traced it from the left side of his forehead along his jaw to his chin in a crescent shape. I rolled my eyes as he passed out, his body hanging limply from the ceiling. It was oddly satisfying that he had passed out again. It put a lot of strain on his arms and wrists, making him weaker and easier to torture. Besides every time he passed out he gave me the opportunity to wake him with a few cuts.

What a thoughtful guy, maximising my entertainment like that.

I shrugged and followed the path that my knife took again, this time exerting pressure and carving the crescent shape into his face before carving another line from the middle of the crescent along his cheekbone to his nose. I stepped back and admired the 'E' I had marked his face with and smirked at the fact that the fucker was still passed out. Waking him was going to be fun.

I strolled back over to the chest and found the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cloth. I doused the cloth in the rubbing alcohol before coating the cuts on his face with a generous helping, not bothering to cover my glee when Demetri woke abruptly and howled as best as he could around his broken jaw.

"Shush Demetri, I'm not done with you yet." He began to cry quietly as I carved the other side of his face identically to the left without the line along the middle, leaving an inverse 'C'. I generously soaked the cloth in rubbing alcohol again and applied it liberally to Demetri's face, laughing along with my brothers at his muted screams.

"Please. Please, enough." He begged me, my smile vanishing in favour of a grimace at his subdued words. Begging so early? How pitiful. Here I was hoping to have more fun before I broke him.

I sauntered to the tap against the wall and rinsed my hands of blood, salt and alcohol before strolling back over to Demetri, my disgust for him rearranging my features into a look of contempt. I spat in his face and walked closer so that I could speak directly in his ear, loud enough for my brothers to hear.

"When I'm through with you they'll need dental records to identify the body. You signed your own death certificate when you targeted us. This is just the beginning Demetri, but for tonight we're done. Sleep well pet, you'll need the energy for tomorrow." I chortled with my brothers as I gagged Demetri again and left the warehouse, leaving a weeping Demetri behind us.

Pussy.

.

.

.

I entered my house with my brothers and smiled at the sound of my girl's laughter. I didn't know that laughter could be beautiful until I heard hers. I closed the door behind us, making sure it was locked and then turned abruptly when I realised that her laughter had stopped.

When I looked up I saw her stood at the other end of the hallway wearing sleep shorts and one of my old t-shirts, her hair in loose curls down her back, looking deliciously rumpled and sexy regardless of the fading bruise and stitches on her cheek. A slow smile spread across my face and I saw her returning it with a small smile of her own. Then she was walking towards me and I was walking towards her and when I was close enough my arms wrapped around her body.

I noted in the far recesses of my subconscious that my brothers had given us some privacy as I lifted her, nuzzling my face into her neck as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I ground my semi into her a little – I couldn't resist – but mostly held Isabella, relishing her warm body in my arms. I inhaled her scent deeply before landing open mouthed kisses along her neck and sucking gently, getting harder as she moaned her pleasure quietly.

I groaned in frustration, knowing that my family was waiting for us to eat with them and I couldn't ride Isabella on every available surface like I had longed to do as soon as I knew she would be okay after the attack. I put her down slowly, treasuring the sensation of every delectable inch of her brushing against me as I lowered her to her feet. She angled her head up and kissed my lips gently, our lips barely touching though the passion was still as hot as it usually was between us.

"Tonight." She promised huskily and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning as my cock jumped at the tone of her voice and the way she was looking at me with her hooded chocolate eyes.

I was so unbelievably fucked.

She smirked at me before sauntering towards the kitchen, her hips swaying mesmerizingly. I followed, completely entranced by her and unable to do little else. I caught her around her waist before she could enter the kitchen and pulled her back against me so she could feel every rock hard inch. She gasped and keened quietly as I pressed my erection into her ass while nuzzling her uninjured cheek.

"Tonight." I agreed, kissing her cheek softly and pushing her gently forward into the kitchen so that we could eat with my family.

Sitting through dinner with my family was more painful than the torture that I had inflicted upon Demetri.

Isabella sat painfully close to me throughout the meal, so close that I could feel the heat radiating from her for the entire hour that we sat around the table eating and talking. Every time her mostly bare thigh brushed against mine, every time she let out a moan of approval when she lifted a forkful of pasta to her mouth, hell every time I heard her hearty laugh I hardened a little more.

I was close to forgetting all manners and decorum so I could lift her over my shoulder and carry her to bed when Alice yawned and rubbed her slightly swollen belly.

"I think little Cullen is trying to tell me its bed time." She murmured to Jasper who nodded and helped her to her feet. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God and all the Saints that Jasper and Emmett had come in the same car and would have to leave together. I hugged my brothers and kissed my sisters cheeks and Isabella did the same before we walked them to the door.

As soon as the door was closed on their retreating car I had Isabella pushed against it, my hands pulling her thighs around my waist before grasping them and my mouth latched onto her neck. She moaned loudly and pushed her hands into my hair, holding me close as she rubbed herself over my erection.

"Fuck." I whispered as my cock strained harder against my jeans, resting my forehead against hers as we breathed raggedly. I would never make it up the stairs. I needed to be inside her wet heat way too much.

I carried Isabella to the sitting room and sat comfortably on one of the leather sofas with her straddling my lap. My hands slid across her hips and over her ass, squeezing as she scooted back a little to unzip my jeans before pulling both my jeans and boxers down to my ankles. My cock sprung free and she grasped it in her hands, stroking slowly as I bucked my hips and writhed.

I slid my hand into her sleep shorts, moaning at how wet she was and stroked along her clit, watching as her mouth went slack and her breathing picked up. I slipped a finger inside her and felt her walls clench around the digit, sucking it in deeper. Her hands left my cock and she leaned forward, sucking my neck hard and grinding her hips down onto my hand. I slowly pulled my finger out of her, grinning at her frustrated groan and tugged her shorts down her legs before pulling her hips closer and angling her to take me.

One hand steadied her hips while the other positioned my cock beneath her, rubbing the head through the soaked folds of her sex. She arched her back and the head slipped inside of her, both of us moaning loudly.

My self-control dissipated and using my hands as leverage I slammed her hips down onto my length while lifting my hips to meet the thrust. She screamed in pleasure, her head thrown back as her hips circled slowly.

Needing to feel skin to skin contact with her I pulled my t-shirt over my head and discarded it before doing the same for her and pulled her to me, pressing our bare torsos together and groaning as her nipples brushed my chest. I crossed my arms behind her back and gripped her shoulders, thrusting into her hard as I pulled her down onto me, grunting each time she took all of me.

"Yes Edward yes! Just like that il mio amore. Mi stai facendo sentire così bene. Più Edward, si prega ho bisogno di più." My cock hardened unbearably as she encouraged me in Italian, the huskiness of her voice propelling me to move my hips faster. She cried out, her walls tightening around me, milking me and sending me into a frenzy.

My hips pumped upwards even faster, her gasps and moans almost pushing me over the edge. My fingertips found her clit and rubbed roughly over it in tight circles, biting my lips at the sound of her hoarse cursing.

"Ti amo! Ti amo Edward!" She chorused repeatedly as she exploded around me, driving me to my own orgasm with her words.

She loved me?

Her body went limp and she slumped against me, her arms wrapping around my neck and her forehead resting against mine.

"Ti amo moglie mia." I whispered against her lips before kissing her gently, both of us completely spent from our love making. Her arms tightened around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer while tracing patterns along her back. I was unwilling to pull out of her yet, needing the feelings of fulfilment and contentment I only experienced when I was inside her.

We sat together in silence for a long time, my body slowly recovering and my heart rate lowering back to normal before I slowly pulled out of her and lifted her gently off my lap, letting my eyes roam along her naked body as she stood before me. She smirked at me and stepped back a few paces before thrusting her hands into her hair and piling it on top of her head. She arched her back and turned slowly so her back was facing me before glancing over her shoulder at me and deliberately biting her full lower lip.

I groaned as she spread her legs and leisurely bent at the waist, gradually offering her glistening pussy to me. She ran a finger through the moisture and circled her clit a few times, moaning as she worked herself. My dick sprung to life and I kicked my jeans and boxers from my ankles before prowling over to her.

Without warning I grasped her hips and pushed all the way into her with one solid thrust, echoing her groan with one of my own. She pressed her hands against the coffee table in front of her to keep herself upright as I increased the pace and force of my thrusts, our moans mingling as we raced towards and orgasm. As I felt an orgasm begin to hit her I stopped thrusting, chuckling at her frustrated groan. She looked over her shoulder at me and arched her eyebrow.

I pulled out of her and turned her so that she was facing me, lifting her and guiding her legs around my waist. I carried her to the table where we had eaten with my family an hour ago and laid her on it, pulling her ass to the edge of the table. I lined my cock up with her and pushed into her again, her head cracking backwards against the hardwood surface as I reached a spot deep inside her. Her hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts and I groaned as she rolled her nipples between her forefingers and thumbs causing her to clench around my cock. One of my hands splayed at the base of her stomach, the thumb rubbing her clit as I thrust harder and faster. She began clenching harder around my cock and her legs began shaking with the force of her orgasm.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she clenched so hard that I was forced from her wet heat. Clear juices started spurting from her pussy, coating my chest. I picked up the pace of the thumb that was rubbing her clit, watching as she came apart more completely than I'd ever seen. Her eyes were scrunched closed as her head thrashed from side to side and she clawed at the table beneath her. My thumb slowed its pace gradually and her eyes opened slowly, her legs twitching periodically and her chest heaving with each breath.

She reached for me and tugged me towards her roughly, her lips claiming mine fiercely. I braced my hands on the table on either side of her, my arms shaking with the strain of holding myself up and controlling my orgasm. Her legs locked firmly around my waist and she flexed them, pulling my cock back into her wet heat. I managed to thrust a few times before coming harder than I ever had, my teeth biting her shoulder and marking her as mine as I filled her completely. Her fingers ran through my hair comfortingly as my thrusts slowed and my chest heaved for breath.

I pulled her off the table and sunk to the floor with her in arms, still inside of her and completely spent.

 **il mio amore – My love**

 **Mi stai facendo sentire così bene – you're making me feel so good.**

 **Più Edward, si prega ho bisogno di più – more Edward, please I need more.**

 **Ti amo – I love you**

 **Ti amo moglie mia – I love you my wife**

 **Thank you to my pre-reader for this chapter - JaN319 – and thank you to my other pre-readers who will receive alternating chapters as I continue.**

 **Read, review and enjoy guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19; The Raid.

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **Isabella's POV;**

My head lolled against Edward's bare chest as he carried me up the stairs to our bedroom, my body completely spent after the most intense sexual experience of my life. I cuddled closer and sighed in contentment, a wide and probably goofy smile spreading across my face.

I finally told him. I told him that I loved him. And he said it back! He said it back to me while we were joined as one, when there was no space between us literally and figuratively, when both of our walls had crumbled and we had nowhere to hide. This amazing man loved me.

He laid me gently on our bed and walked over to a set of drawers, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He pulled on his boxers before kneeling on the bed and passing me the t-shirt. I obligingly pulled the material over my head and rested back down into the pillows, smiling as he lay beside me and our bodies intertwined. One of his legs snaked its way between mine and his arm reached around my waist, pulling me close while his hand cupped my breast while the other arm wormed beneath my head. His all-encompassing presence soothed me and I drifted off to sleep with his scent surrounding me.

What felt like seconds later the sound of the front door banging downstairs woke me. I shot up in the bed and clutched at Edward in terror, shaking him awake. He rolled onto his back and groaned in annoyance before sitting up and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, cuddling me to his side.

"What was that? Should we hide?" He slowly turned his head to me and raised his eyebrow before pulling out a gun from underneath his pillow.

Oh of course. He was a mob boss.

He shook his head at me in amusement before agilely springing from the bed and locking his gun away in a small hidden safe. What the hell was my husband doing?! Why was he locking away our weapon?!

He quickly pulled out a pair of sleep pants – which he put on – as well as some sleep shorts for me and tossed them to me while ignoring my questioning looks. I could hear the intruders smashing things downstairs and fought the urge to vomit.

Edward would never let anything happen to me right?

He loved me and he promised he'd make anyone who hurt me suffer.

There was nothing to worry about.

I was safe.

Edward would keep me safe.

I could feel panic clawing up my throat and threatening to escape my mouth in a scream. Edward slid back into bed and helped me into the shorts before cuddling me again.

"Edward please, what's going on?" His gaze was focused on the door; he didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken. I whimpered quietly in distress and clutched at his arm, but his head didn't turn. I needed his comfort. There were intruders downstairs, in my home and we were just sat here, waiting for something horrible to happen. My fearless mobster boyfriend was beside me silently while I thought I was a second away from going insane with panic damn it!

"Edward." I whispered, running my hands through his hair. "Edward." I tried again, tracing patterns along his bare arm. Oh for fuck sake. "Edward!" I whisper shouted, still getting no response or acknowledgement from him.

Oh screw this.

I straddled Edward's hips and buried my face in his neck as the first of my tears of frustration and anguish spilled. "I'm scared Edward. Hell, I'm terrified! I need you to tell me it's going to be okay or at least tell me what's happening. Please." His arms tightened around me and I felt him press a tender kiss against my cheek.

"I know mia bella moglie, but you must trust me. I promise it will be alright but you need to listen to me, do exactly as I say and follow my lead. When they come up here I want you to pretend that you're not fazed in the least. Ignore them, smirk at them but do not speak to them. As soon as this is over, you must call Alice and Rosalie okay? You must be strong Isabella."

"I don't know if I can do this Edward." I whimpered into his neck and tried to stem the flow of my tears.

"You are my strong, intelligent woman. You can do this baby. I need you to do this, for my sake."

I nodded and pressed a kiss to his neck before moving to sit next to him again. I steeled myself and placed my mask of indifference onto my face causing Edward to plant a kiss of approval on my forehead. I smiled inwardly and focused on pushing down my fear as I heard the intruders pounding footsteps on the stairs.

After a moment of consideration, Edward urged me to lie down again as he did the same and faced the door, shielding me with his body. I stroked along the muscles of his bare back and took a deep breath as I heard them pause outside our bedroom door. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing as they kicked the door down.

Light flooded into the room and I squinted as my eyes adjusted, before forcing my mask of boredom back into place. Whoever these people were, I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing my terror. Edward sat up slowly bringing me with him and I had to fight down a grin at the withering look he was giving to the people in the doorway.

Then I looked over to said doorway and almost fainted with panic and shock.

A fully equipped SWAT team with 'NYPD' printed across their Kevlar vests was stood in the doorway, their guns pointed directly at us. I suddenly thought of the 9 millimetre that had been under Edward's pillow and almost scoffed at the thought of him fighting us out of this one with that.

And then I almost vomited.

I would have lost him if he'd tried to fight his way out. That's why he locked it away, it was pointless to keep it and he probably isn't legally permitted to own a gun.

But how had he known that it would be useless to him?

I managed to look at them with disinterest even as I was literally staring down the barrel of many guns. I absentmindedly wondered which precinct these guys were from.

Maybe the same as my Dad. I fought back a grimace at the thought of him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure guys?" Edward's smooth voice broke the silence and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at my husband. Really? There were at least 20 men loaded to the teeth with automatic weapons in our bedroom while we were completely unarmed, vulnerable, and almost naked and you're being a sarcastic, snarky bastard?

God I loved him.

"Hilarious Cullen. We're here to raid this shithole of a house so if you and your whore would like to get out of bed so we can do our jobs we'd appreciate it." Edward's eyes flashed in anger and I ran a soothing hand over his thigh, the movement hidden beneath the blankets while I merely raised an eyebrow at the man who had spoken, before smirking.

Who the fuck was he calling a whore?!

Edward stretched leisurely, his arms raised casually above his head. He seemed unaffected and undaunted although the casual movement was followed by a few of the guns. I once again fought the urge to roll my eyes.

What damage could he do to a team of heavily armed men by stretching?

I wondered what kind of impossible task he had accomplished to make them overestimate him so much. There was a great deal of men with incredibly big guns for a mere raid of a suspected mobster. The men were becoming more impatient, which was making them more agitated but I followed Edward's lead and remained in the bed.

"I said get out of the bed, Cullen!" The man who had spoken earlier and who obviously was the leader of the team yelled at Edward who merely gave him an amused smirk. The man's face started turning an ugly, blotchy shade of red as he clearly tried to fight down his frustration. He looked like an overripe, rancid tomato and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the image of his face growing from a vine in the garden of my Nonni in Italy.

"Something funny, bitch?" The man rounded on me and shouted. I looked at him disinterestedly, a small smile playing along my lips as I internally fought the urge to run. "Get out of the bed! NOW!"

I jumped a little but caught myself before I exclaimed in surprise. This guy had some serious anger issues. Edward merely widened his smirk to a grin and the man lost it. He punched Edward in the face and dragged him out of the bed, causing me to forget my indifference and release a cry of surprise and righteous anger.

I made to leap out of the bed and unleash my anger onto the man when Edward looked directly into my eyes. I saw the triumph in his and realised that this was what he wanted. He shook his head minutely. He wanted me to stay put, to let whatever was going to happen, just happen.

"You're under arrest Cullen." The man roughly pulled Edward's arms behind his back and snapped the metal cuffs onto his wrists. I winced as he dragged Edward out of the room by his cuffed hands averting my eyes from the scene before me. Instead I sat staring unseeingly at the blankets, my hands twisting nervously in my lap, my mask of indifference melted away.

Was this part of his plan? Why in the hell would he want to be arrested?

The slam of the front door pulled me from my musings and I called Rosalie, then Alice, quickly relaying the events of the night to them. When they arrived they found me in our bed, curled into a foetal position; my body wrapped around Edward's pillow and my face buried in it so I could inhale his scent.

"Does it ever get easier?" Alice laid down on one side of me and clutched my hand as Rosalie laid down on the other and stroked my hair.

"No." They whispered together, and then held me while I sobbed out my fear, dread, and frustration. They reassured me while I yelled my hurt, panic, and anxiety. They hugged me while I screamed my fury and wrath.

And then when my throat was hoarse, my body was limp and I had nothing left to give they dried my tears and spoke to me. We talked for hours about names for the new baby and when we could plan our next shopping excursion. They shared happy memories from their childhoods and I half listened as I slowly drifted from consciousness.

And when I woke a few hours later – a little too warm from the two women that would be my sisters soon wrapping themselves around me – I felt better. I was far from happy, my throat was fucking killing and my eyelids felt like they had paper cuts. But I felt… lighter.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been comforted like that and as I lay between my sisters, absentmindedly rubbing Alice's small bump with one hand, I sighed. My mind wandered to my future husband. I hoped he was okay. I could already see a bruise forming on his cheek from where that officer punched him when they dragged him from the room.

Surely that was police brutality! I wondered if the Cullen's had a lawyer before snorting in derision directed at myself. Of course they had a lawyer; probably the best in New York. Emmett and Jasper would have called him if they needed him; they both knew that Edward had been arrested.

God I hoped he knew what he was doing. I hoped the Cullen's were giving the police department hell. I hoped that Edward hadn't suffered more at the hands of the NYPD.

I hoped he would be home soon.

 **Thank you to my pre-reader LoveMeSumEdward!**

 **For anyone wondering when the second part of retribution is coming – don't worry, it's coming. Demetri isn't off the hook yet. To Felicia123 thank you for wondering about Tanya, I've been struggling to figure out a way to bring her back but I think I know how I will; keep your eyes peeled for her!**

 **As always read, review and enjoy! :)**

 **mia bella moglie** – my beautiful wife.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20; Retribution Part 2

Re-written.

 **I know that I'm a disgrace for this extra-long delay. I'm so sorry for my tardiness guys! I'll honestly make more of an effort to update more often and pre-write chapters. It's just been incredibly hectic with weddings and getting into uni and stuff. Sorry.**

 **Thank-you to all of my reviewers, my old follows/favourites and my new ones. I love you guys, you keep me going!**

 **Edward's POV;**

I didn't even attempt to keep the smug smirk off my face as I strolled out of the station with my lawyer Mike Newton. They had no evidence to pin on me for the massacre of the Aro's at the hospital, no evidence of my illegal dealings and I got the entire team of men that had swarmed my house, destroyed my belongings and threatened my wife, either fired or suspended.

I bit back a snarl as I thought of the way they spoke to her. Isabella was not a whore or a bitch. She was my wife. I nodded my thanks to Mike before climbing into the Jeep with my brothers. Emmett turned the car in the direction of home and I relaxed into my seat, my eyes closing with the exhaustion I finally allowed myself to feel.

I quickly changed out of the NYPD sweater and pyjama pants that I had on, disgustedly tossing the sweater to the other end of the backseat and resolving to burn it as soon as possible. I pulled on the black jeans, white t-shirt and boots that Emmett had brought for me before leaning back into the plush seat again to think.

I needed to get rid of Demetri soon. The NYPD were pissed. They'd raided my house and place of business, wrongfully arrested me and still found nothing incriminating. It didn't matter that everyone knew that the Cullens were mobsters, there was no proof. And I wasn't about to allow my family, an organisation that had thrived in this city for generations be destroyed because of my revenge on him.

He'd suffered enough.

Almost.

I sighed loudly and thought of Isabella. When I pictured her all I could see was the fear in her eyes as they dragged me away. Was she okay? I'd been gone all night and had been released mid-morning. She'd been without me all this time, worried about me, completely in the dark about my condition. My stomach knotted as I remembered my own fear and helplessness when she was in hospital.

"Step on it Em, I have someone I need to see." Emmett merely smirked in reply and pressed his foot more firmly on the gas pedal, weaving in and out of the traffic that seemed to be a constant in New York. I started planning how I'd make this up to my wife. Breakfast in bed? Shopping? A romantic getaway?

"Don't forget to tell Isabella that we have our family meal tonight." Jasper looked back at me from the front, smirking as I groaned and slammed my head against the head rest in frustration.

Fuck.

"Fuck sake. Where?" I grunted out.

"Marea."

Where I took Isabella on our first date. Hmm. I nodded my approval and stretched my arms above my head as the house came into view.

As soon as the car had slowed to a stop I was out of it and striding to the front door. I burst through it and took the stairs two at a time, racing towards the master bedroom. I pushed the door open gently and smiled as deep brown eyes met mine.

She was nestled between a sleeping Alice and Rosalie, her hand tracing little patterns across Alice's bump. She slowly extracted herself from between them and launched herself at me. I took extra care not to aggravate the bruising on her cheek and held her tightly to me, periodically kissing her hair to soothe her as I felt her tears soaking into my t-shirt.

We broke apart and walked quietly out of our bedroom, making our way to the sitting room. I tried to concentrate on Isabella but my mind flooded with images from the night before, on this very sofa. Her lips against mine and her body pressed against mine. I groaned quietly and closed my eyes to centre myself.

We sat in a tensioned filled silence for a few minutes, gathering our thoughts. Then;

"You knew didn't you?" I looked into Isabella's eyes, noting the anger in the chocolate depths. "You knew about the raid!" I groaned in annoyance. I loved this girl but the way she talked to me sometimes made me want to forget the fact that I'd never hit a woman.

"Yes. I fucking knew alright." I closed my eyes on her betrayed expression and leaned back into the sofa. This was going to end badly. We were both tired and this was escalating way faster than it should.

"You bastard! You fucking, insensitive, murdering bastard! Why the fuck would you do that to me? How can you tell me you love me last night and then keep something this big from me?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, silently suggesting that she change her fucking tone and stop testing the fuck out of me. She merely crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head at me, demanding an answer.

"Well? Tell me why you didn't tell me that a team of POLICE OFFICERS WOULD STORM THE HOUSE, DESTROY MY BELONGINGS AND ACOST MY SOON TO BE HUSBAND. TELL ME EDWARD?!"

I needed a fucking drink to deal with this woman.

I heaved my body off the sofa, feeling heavy and bone tired as I made my way over to the liquor cabinet. I pulled out a bottle of aged whiskey and poured myself a measure into a tumbler, swallowing the burning alcohol before pouring another and repeating the process. I weighed my options for a second before discarding the glass and carrying the bottle back to the sofa, swigging from it every so often.

Isabella raised her eyebrow at me and looked at the bottle with disdain.

"Are you fucking serious? It's 10am and you're drinking whiskey! What else should I expect from a fucking mobster?" I growled low in my throat and took another deliberate swig from the bottle, relishing in both the burn down my throat and the snort of annoyance from Isabella.

"Isabella. You're my wife. You're gorgeous, intelligent and an amazing fuck to boot but if you don't watch your fucking tone and quit being a fucking brat I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." She flinched away from me and glared, her brown eyes overflowing with her fury.

"A lesson? What kind of lesson? Are you going to beat me Edward? Would you like to see me cry and cower from you? You're definitely not the man I thought you were."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean Isabella?" My voice was quiet, soft and dangerous.

"I don't even know anymore. When we're together I can usually forget that you traffic guns and weapons and you kill people. I forget that you're a mobster with a secret organisation and that the money that you spent to buy your house and car and everything else you own is blood money.

"When we're together you're this sweet guy who cares about me, except when you're being a jerk. But maybe it was all an act. Maybe you're not a sweet sensitive guy and you clearly don't care about me otherwise you wouldn't have let me suffer a raid without forewarning."

Fuck this.

I leapt up from the sofa and stormed out of the house, stopping to grab my keys and tell my brothers to dispose of Demetri. I drove over to the club, periodically swigging from my bottle. I pulled up to a stop in the parking garage of the club and threw the empty bottle at a wall, smirking in satisfaction as it smashed into a million pieces.

Why was she so fucking difficult?!

I strode into the club, stopping at the bar for another bottle before walking into my office and slamming the door. I sat down and tried to work out why I was so mad. I was tired, so I was easily angered. But was there some truth to Isabella's words? I sat and pondered that for a while in silence before pushing it aside.

Who gave a fuck if she was even remotely right? She hurt me and I wanted retribution.

I was preoccupied with brainstorming my plan for said retribution when there was a knock at my door. I had begun to raise my lowered head to scream at the door and tell whoever it was to fuck off when it opened and revealed a heavily made up Tanya. I groaned and counted to 10 in English, then Italian, then English again. The Lord is truly testing the fuck out of me today and it's barely noon.

I didn't have the time or patience for this whore today. I snorted inwardly. I never had the time or patience for her.

"This isn't a good time Tanya. Do me a favour and get the fuck out." She merely smiled and walked over to my desk, putting an extra swing in her hips. I felt the usual repulsion I felt in Tanya's presence make itself known and groaned. I fought the urge to gag and leaned back in my chair, trying to put more space between us as she got closer. She leapt up onto my desk, her short dress hiking up and revealing more of her leg.

A month ago that would have been enough for me to bend her or any girl over my desk and fuck her into oblivion but now it revolted me. And that pissed me off. I supressed my urge to shudder and leaned further back in my chair, praying that it would be able to hold my weight at this angle. After this shitty day I didn't need to fall on my ass too.

She leaned forward, causing more of her tits to be revealed. I kept eye contact with her and raised my eyebrow, my face moulding into a grimace. She was repulsive.

"Hi Eddie." She simpered. It took all of my self-control not to yank her off my desk, frog march her out of my club and throw her out on her ass. Her ugly, no curves having ass. She couldn't compare to Isabella.

Isabella could arouse me with a smile, and her natural walk always drew my attention to her hips. Her curves were to die for and she effortlessly seduced me.

And it pissed me the fuck off.

Isabella was not only my future wife but also the most infuriating woman on the planet. The woman could drive a Saint to alcoholism and homicide and I was no fucking saint. I wanted to punish her, to hurt her, but I didn't know how.

I ruled physical violence out in a heartbeat. As much as my subconscious was convinced she could push me into hitting her, it was impossible. Most of my anger was rooted in the way she asked me if I wanted to beat her with a fading bruise on her cheek. The man who put that mark on her was tied up in my Warehouse, dying slowly and painfully for putting his hands on her in that way, and she assumed that I was the same? It made me feel nauseous. As angry as I was with her, I still loved her. No, it would have to be something else.

Cheating on her was inconceivable. Regardless of the fact that it wasn't the Cullen way, my parents would kill me and I didn't want to cheat, I couldn't get it up for any other girls. Fact proven when I walked through a club of women in various stages of undress not even 10 minutes ago and there was not even faint a stirring in my dick, yet when I thought about her, there he was, standing to fucking attention.

Fucking traitorous bastard.

But maybe I didn't have to cheat; I just had to show her that I could cheat if I truly wanted to. That it was an option available to me. Maybe that would keep Isabella in line and make her see that me giving up my dating freedom for the sacrifice that it was.

I looked up at Tanya with new eyes and a new purpose. Hmm. Maybe this puttana would be useful after all.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

.

.

.

I prayed to God, Jesus, the Holy Ghost, the angels in heaven and all of the Saints for a brutal fight with worse odds than the hospital battle.

I begged for another SWAT team and impromptu arrest.

I hoped for a quick kill shot to the face.

Anything to save me from this self-inflicted torture.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK WAS I THINKING?

I barely resisted the urge to pick up my knife and plunge it into my own throat. The only thing that stopped me from committing suicide at the table was the knowledge that if I did, the Cullen organisation would be left in the hands of Jasper or Emmett. The thought made me shudder.

I tuned out the constant simpering of Tanya and instead wondered how far I'd get if I brained Tanya right now.

Is it considered bad manners to commit a murder-suicide at a table of a restaurant?

I'm all for revenge. I love it. When someone has wronged me, I enjoy strategizing the best way of getting them back. The satisfaction of their pain is sweet. But my revenge on Isabella was definitely not worth this torture. I briefly wished I was in Demetri's position.

Surely what I put him through was less excruciating than this.

Tanya is clearly a master of torture. It is an impressive skill, maybe I could use her next time I want someone to suffer. After her describing in minute detail why her pair of black Jimmy Choo heels are better than the red pair the person who wronged me would be begging for death. And because I'm a people pleaser I'd put the poor fucker out of his misery.

I fingered my steak knife thoughtfully, before rolling my eyes at my own melodramatic thoughts. I had killed countless people in my 25 years of existence. I could reassemble almost any gun in less than 30 seconds. I had defended my family against the Aro's with 5 others and come out victorious. I was fucking Edward Cullen for fucks sake. My name alone could strike fear into people.

I could survive one lunch with Tanya Denali.

She sighed and smiled sweetly at me over the table, glancing up at me through her eyelashes. I smiled weakly back, trying to keep my lasagne down.

I was wrong. One of us would not survive this lunch. This was a stupid idea.

I had invited Tanya to Rosalie and Alice's favourite restaurant for lunch, in the hope that they'd bring Isabella. I knew that they were spending the day shopping together thanks to a text from Ben. Since the attack I had at least 3 men with them always, guarding and protecting them.

They hadn't turned up though so instead I had spent an agonising hour and a half with Tanya.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the waitress approaching us. Asking for the check was on the tip of my tongue when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. I looked towards the door and made eye contact with Isabella. She looked distraught.

The rush of satisfaction I was expecting to feel at her pain never came. Instead I felt an unfamiliar pang of guilt. I looked away from the accusation in her eyes quickly and wished, not for the first time since this disastrous lunch began, that I hadn't done it. I declined all offers of dessert and coffee, before paying the bill as quickly as possible and abruptly standing. I walked away from the table, cringing as Tanya stood also and caught up to me with a crooned 'Eddie'. I grimaced and pulled my arm out of her grasp and strode for the door, refusing to meet the annoyed gazes of the three women still stood at the hostess table.

I needed to get the fuck out of here.

I walked in the direction of my car, the length of my legs ensuring that I was already behind the wheel with the ignition turned before Tanya reached the car. I drove towards the warehouse before Tanya could attempt to get in, hoping that Emmett and Jasper were still in the middle of beating the shit out of Demetri. I wanted to be the one to end his life.

It might bring some relief from the shitty day I'd had.

When I reached the warehouse I saw the Jeep parked outside and strolled inside, pleasantly greeted with the sight of Demetri hanging from the middle of the room with his gag firmly in place. His nose was broken and swollen, both of his eyes were black and puffy. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat and the muscles in his arms were twitching periodically with fatigue. He was littered with bruises in various stages of healing, the colours ranging from green-yellow to purple. Emmett was stood next to him with his favourite knuckle dusters adorning his fingers. He had clearly just finished delivering a round of beating.

I found myself amused when Jasper stepped towards him wielding his favourite knife and the little pussy started whimpering. So he'd clearly already been on the receiving end of that particular torture. I leaned against the wall and watched as Jasper sliced up Demetri's back, noting that he made sure that he didn't cut too deep so that he could enjoy himself for a little longer.

I soon became bored, my guilt and frustration making me antsy. I stood from my chair and walked over to the limp man, holding my hand out wordlessly for Jasper's knife. He obediently placed the handle into my hand and went to flank my left while Emmett moved to flank my right, both of them stood with an air complete indifference and casual postures.

I lifted the knife and tested its weight before smirking at Demetri and stepping closer to him, lifting his lowered head with the blade of the knife. He whimpered and refused to meet my gaze, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. His wounds bled sluggishly, the red viscous liquid dripping down onto the stone floor at my feet.

"Look at me Demetri." My voice was soft and demanding, almost tender. His eyes raised slowly until his blue eyes met mine. I smiled at him and leaned a little closer to him.

"Do you want me to kill you Demetri?" His eyes pleaded with me to end his life quickly as he nodded his head frantically. A part of me was a little disappointed that we had broken him so swiftly but regardless, I would enjoy this kill. This bastard hit my wife. My annoying yet beautiful and sexy wife.

I smiled sweetly at Demetri before grabbing a fistful of his hair, using the leverage to yank his head back. I sliced deeply across the expanse of his throat, listening with satisfaction at the gurgling sounds issuing from the thrashing form of the once strong-willed man.

When he took his last breath and the life had bled from his body I released his head, watching as it flopped down lifelessly before turning to address my brothers.

"Clean the Warehouse up and get rid of him before he starts to stink up the place." I handed Jasper his knife back and started walking from the warehouse, feeling a lot lighter than when I had entered. My frustration had evaporated until Emmett turned and called out to me;

"Family dinner tonight Edward. Don't forget."

Oh fuck.

 **I hope this little re-write makes everyone happy!**

 **Love you guys, don't be mad. Edward's a bit of a dick but he is a mobster so what do you expect? All those that were asking about Tanya; here she is. She'll definitely be back to cause more trouble in paradise but first Edward has some serious grovelling to do.**

 **As always read review and enjoy!xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21; Family Night With The Cullens

 **Isabella's POV;**

I silently fumed as Edward stalked past me, narrowing my eyes at Tanya as she smirked in my direction. This day had gone to absolute fucking shit. I closed my eyes on the pitying looks from Esme, Alice and Rosalie while trying to get a hold on my anger and despair.

Was he fucking her?

That fucking bastard. I fought the urge to cry and straightened my spine. _Never forget how you got here, Isabella._

I opened my eyes and plastered a smile onto my face, breathing a sigh of relief when the hostess approached us and lead us to our table. I engrossed myself in the menu, trying to maintain my air of indifference while I felt like my heart was breaking into a million pieces.

 _You were a bartering tool that your father used to spare his own life, never forget it._

I made my choice – spinach and ricotta tortellini – and placed my menu back onto the table, smiling at the women I was surrounded by. The pity in their gaze turned my stomach but I forced myself to meet their gazes.

 _Be strong Isabella._

I continued to smile weakly back at them, hoping they would stop looking at me like that. I had no idea how long I could take the look in their eyes before it broke me and I started sobbing. I saw Esme open her mouth, probably to say something sweet and motherly and new I had to stop her. I wouldn't be able to prevent my tears from falling.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just pretend it didn't happen while we're eating?" I looked at them pleadingly, heaving a silent sigh of relief when they all nodded and smiled at me. I took a deep breath and steered conversation to something less incriminating. The baby.

"So Alice, have you and Jasper started thinking about names?" I smiled as Alice began talking animatedly. It was a good topic choice; I wouldn't have to contribute much to conversation and I wouldn't have to pretend to be happy when I was feeling the furthest emotion from it.

We ordered our food and ate, listening to Alice talk. Every now and then I suggested a name or gave an opinion when asked but mostly remained quiet with my own thoughts.

How in the hell was I supposed to handle this? I couldn't break things off with him, my father's life hung in the balance. As angry as I was with Charles I didn't want him to die. He was still my Papá. But the thought of being with someone who didn't respect me enough to remain faithful to me made me feel ill. I'd given myself to him and he'd spat in my face. I deserved better than that.

We paid our bill and stood from the table, thanking the hostess on our way out into the bright afternoon sunshine.

"Don't forget, it's the family meal tonight!" Alice squealed, completely oblivious to my dread. There was a family meal? Would I be expected to attend?

"What are you going to wear?" The question was directed at me by Rose. Well that answers that question. Fabulous.

"I have no idea, is it black tie?" I did a quick mental evaluation of my wardrobe and came up painfully empty. "I don't think I have anything."

Alice's permanent smile brightened tremendously and a bit back a groan of desperation. I knew what that look meant. Shopping.

Two and a half hours later, I was exhausted, frustrated and I just wanted to go home. I'd rather face Edward, the rat bastard, than face another boutique. We'd been in more boutiques today than I had ever been in in my whole life and were still no closer to finding me the perfect cocktail dress.

"I give up Alice, its hopeless!" frustration coloured my tone and I rubbed at my face tiredly. "I just won't come tonight, its fine I have a few important things that I need to get done."

I smiled brightly at her and begged God, Jesus, the Holy Spirit and all the Saints that she didn't ask me what it was that I had to do. I didn't think any of them would count eating a few pints of chunky monkey in bed while watching Bridget Jones' Diary as 'a few important things'. How unfortunate.

"Don't be silly Isabella, we'll find something." Esme took my hand in hers and led me into another store. I tried to smile brightly at the young girl who came to greet us at the door but judging from the look on her face it came out as more of a grimace. I could find it in me to care.

Alice and Esme dragged me over to the dresses while Rosalie looked for accessories for her own outfit. I was pushed into a changing room with a few dresses and firm instructions to show them each one.

I sighed and took my casual summer dress off, not bothering to lift it from the ground when it pooled around my feet and kicked it to the corner of the dressing room. My bra was unclipped and flung in the same direction of the dress, making an unsatisfying muffled thump when it hit the wall of the dressing room and slid on top of the dress. I unzipped the back of the dress and stepped into it, not bothering to look at the dress itself. I barely cared at the beginning of the shopping excursion but now I honestly would go in a bin bag to relieve myself of this torture. And to embarrass Edward.

Bastard.

I reached round and pulled the zipper up to the small of my back before flinging the door open to parade myself in front of the girls.

"Oh it's gorgeous Bella! I think this is the one! Now, didn't I tell you to stop being dramatic, that we'd find the perfect dress." Esme's gushing pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned so I could look at myself in the mirror. My eyebrows rose as I realised that Esme was right.

The dress was a shimmering silver colour, with thick lacy straps that rested on my shoulders and a swooping V-neck with the point stopping just below my breasts. The material moulded to every inch of my body until just past my hips, where it flowed elegantly to the ground, giving me a sexy, sophisticated, slinky look. Alice gushed over how fabulous I looked while Rosalie went in search of the perfect shoes and accessories for the dress.

I smoothed my hands over my waist and turned all the way round, trying to see every inch of the dress. I took in the swooping back, barely covering my ample ass and the slight swish of the material around my ankles. I held onto Esme as I stepped into the skyscraper silver heels that Rosalie brought back for me to try with the dress. I walked a few practise laps around the store, watching myself in every mirror I passed.

I smiled happily and went back into the dressing room to change back into my summer dress while Esme went to pay for my things. I wasn't comfortable with it but I couldn't afford anything from this boutique and she insisted. The dress was too beautiful to pass up and when Esme told me that she was using Edward's card I stopped protesting.

Rosalie chose an elegant diamond bracelet and matching diamond studs for me before we left the boutique, flanked quietly by three men from the Cullen organisation that I had been studiously ignoring. We said our goodbyes and each climbed into separate cars, all of us heading to our respective houses. When the car door closed on me I allowed my happy expression to slip. I was heading back to the home that I shared with my cheating… whatever he was.

I sighed and sunk into the comfortable leather of the backseat, closing my eyes and trying to think of anything else in my last few moments of peace before I returned home. Faster than I expected we pulled up in front of the house and I schooled my expression into one of complete indifference before gathering my bags and heading into the house.

Edward was definitely home, his car was parked in its usual place in front of the house – but the house seemed empty. I made my way up to the room that I shared with Edward and heard the shower in our ensuite running. I unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief before chastising myself.

 _You don't care if he came home or not. He's a cheating bastard who doesn't give a fuck about you, you must be the same._

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a dripping, chiselled chest. Fuck. I schooled my expression again into an uncaring mask and lifted my chin in defiance, meeting his gaze with a cold glare. I arched an eyebrow in silent question and waited for his scathing remark.

It never came.

Instead he looked searchingly at my face; his own a mask of remorse. Good, I told myself, even though my heart twinged at the look on his face. I wanted him to feel bad. Right?

I strode past him without a word, hung my garment bag in the wardrobe, placed my new shoes in the rack and my jewellery boxes onto my dressing table in complete silence with his gaze searing into my back. I heard him sigh and rolled my eyes in annoyance before stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door closed, locking it behind me.

He had no right to be upset at the way things have turned out. He fucked up, not me. I fumed silently as I tore my clothes off; stepping into the shower that smelt of the infuriating man I had closed the door on. As I turned the shower on and stepped under the spray, I fought off memories of us sharing this cubicle, washing each other's bodies reverently as we kissed and caressed and made love. The images that once brought me comfort and pleasure turned sour as I thought back to last night and today, when I remembered what he put me through.

I wanted to scream and cry but instead I locked my emotions deep down and began to wash my body slowly, scrubbing the frustrations of the day away. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my tousled hair, before shampooing and conditioning it as slowly as I could manage.

I stepped out of the shower when I began to get pruny and stood before the mirror, combing through my tangled tresses and wiping away any lingering make up before squaring my shoulders, wrapping a towel around my body and leaving the bathroom.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the room was empty and went about drying and moisturising my body. I wrapped myself in a silk robe and sat at my dressing table, plugging in my hair dryer and running a brush through it as it dried into soft waves. I pinned my hair up into an elegant bun, with wisps of hair framing my face tastefully.

I then started on my makeup, using grey eye shadow to make my eyes look smoky, before painting my lips a dark red and lining my eyes with dark kohl. I gently smoothed concealer over the cut along my cheek, mostly covering the ugly mark. When I was satisfied with my look I slipped on a pair of sheer panties and after a short deliberation, slid on thigh highs and suspenders. I stood at the wardrobe in my underwear, struggling with the zip of my dress when I heard the bedroom door open and Edward groan.

I looked over my shoulder and watched him take in my made up face and state of undress, while trying to ignore how sexy he looked in his suit. I quickly turned back to the closet and unzipped the garment bag. I stepped into my dress and pulled the straps over my shoulders, reaching around to pull the zip over my ass. I felt his fingers push mine aside and tug at the zip, and for a moment I allowed myself to relax and allow him to touch me before I stepped away and finished the zip for myself. I lifted my long skirt with a hand while using my other to steady myself on the wall as I stepped into my shoes.

I turned and faced Edward then, maintaining my aloof facial expression while looking directly into his eyes. I saw the regret in them but I didn't react to it. If he wanted to apologise, he could open his mouth and say it to me. Not that cheating on me would be solved by an apology. He opened his mouth but before he could speak I pressed the forefinger of my right hand to his mouth.

"Just know that I am only coming to this family dinner because your mother asked me to. I'm only still here because my father's life hangs in the balance. I'll only stay because my family owes you a debt. There's nothing more between us. You can do whoever you'd like; neither of us wants to be in this marriage anyway. Let's just get this dinner over with, and tomorrow I'll move into one of the spare rooms."

I pulled my finger from his lips and stepped around him, making my way to the door. I barely made it to the door before a large, warm hand wrapped around my bare upper arm. He pulled gently, turning me around so that I was facing him. His hand released my arm and wrapped around my waist while the other tilted my head up so that I made eye contact with him.

I arched a quizzical eyebrow at him, pretending that the feel of his hand on my waist and the intense look in his eyes wasn't making me feel weak at the knees.

"That's what you think? You think there is nothing but debt between us?" He leaned closer and I felt my eyes slip closed without my consent, my traitorous head tilting upwards and my lips pouting in preparation of his kiss. I felt him lean closer, his breath teasing my lips. "There's so much more between us. There's friendship, happiness and love. I love you Isabella."

Those words penetrated my hazy state and I pulled away, stumbling a little on my heels.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have been cheating on me with that whore. I wonder how long that has been going on. Since we started whatever this is between us? Before then? After? When Edward? When did you decide that I wasn't enough to warm your bed and you needed more?!"

I'd barely finished my rant with a choked sob before I was caged against the wall by the man my traitorous heart still loved. I turned my head away and rested my cheek against the cool wall, refusing to meet his searing gaze. He leaned in close, and I felt his breath ghosting over my ear.

"I have never cheated on you. My heart beats for you, my eyes look at only you," he reached and grasped my wrist, pushing his groin into my hand so I could feel his half hard cock through the material, "and this fucking cock gets hard only for you! You are my wife, my lover and I'm so fucking sorry Bella. I fucked up, I know I did. You finally trusted you and I kept you in the dark, stormed out when you asked me for answers and purposely tried to hurt you in response. I deserve your anger but please, don't you ever, ever doubt the love that I feel for you."

Edward's chest heaved as his tirade ended, and I tugged my hand away from his crotch as I looked into his eyes. There was no denying the truth in his words, it was written over his face. He didn't cheat on me, but the reality was almost worse. He had taken her out to a restaurant to purposely hurt me. I felt tears sting my eyes and fought them back, as I lifted my hand to smack a red handprint onto his cheek.

"How dare you tell me you love me after you tell me that? After what you did? I was with your family Edward! Your mother and sisters saw what you did to me! They pitied me." I turned my head away from him. "You really hurt me today, and it's going to take more than an apology to make it up to me."

He nodded and tried to press a kiss to my forehead but I jerked my head away and strode out to the front door. Edward helped me into the car and drove to the restaurant, looking over at me occasionally but remaining silent. I was glad for the quiet, I needed time to think and compose myself. Edward pulled into the valet parking and walked around to my door, opening it and helping me out.

"Our problems are ours, not your parents and siblings. While we're here we'll keep our issues to ourselves, okay?" I looked over to see Edward giving me a relieved look and forced down my anger. Our problems didn't need to be displayed, let them think that we'd sorted everything out.

I shivered in pleasure when I felt Edward's warm hand press gently at the small of my bare back, guiding me into the restaurant and towards the hostess desk. I felt eyes on me as we waited and bit back a smirk at Edward's possessive growl. I turned and pressed a kiss into the corner of his mouth, telling myself it was because his family was watching us and not because I missed his lips beneath mine. He turned his head and tentatively moved his lips against mine, not daring to deepen the kiss until I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer.

 _It's only to sell the show to his parents. It's not because you love him. It's not because he's yours. It's not because you want to claim him and show every woman that he is yours._

He kissed me back hard, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer and for a second I forgot my hellish day and allowed my traitorous body to melt into his. And then there was a throat clearing and we pulled away from each other, a blush staining my cheeks and a loving smile playing at Edwards bruised lips.

"Follow me to your table Mr and Mrs Cullen. The rest of your family are waiting for you." I opened my mouth to tell her that I wasn't married to Edward when he grasped my hand. I sighed inaudibly and plastered a smile on my face, sitting on the chair that Edward pulled out for me. He sat beside me and I turned and greeted the rest of the family around me before settling myself in for dinner.

I just had to make it through the next few hours.

I turned to the left and allowed myself to be drawn into conversation with Carlisle with a smile plastered on my face and Edwards palm resting on my thigh.

 **I'm just going to leave this here and pretend that I haven't been away from this story for too long. I'm so sorry guys; I promise I won't abandon this story.**

 **As always read review and enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22; Working toward Forgiveness

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Obviously.**

 **Edward's POV;**

It had been three weeks since the family dinner. True to her word, Isabella had packed up her things and moved into the guest bedroom furthest away from the master one we used to share the morning after the dinner. I hadn't slept with her in my arms since the night of the raid. I hadn't kissed her since she put on a show with me at the restaurant. I hadn't slept more than 3 hours since she left our bed.

I hadn't seen her smile for too long.

My heart ached, and it wasn't a feeling I was used to. Anger. Hatred. They were emotions I knew well, emotions that I used to destroy my enemies and make them bleed. Even love was something I was used to, just not in the way I felt for her.

And while loving her was the best choice I ever made, hurting her was by far the worst. I'm a mob boss; I've made some pretty shitty decisions.

I'd tried to win her favour. I knew that she didn't care much for material things, which put me in a fix. I've never known a woman to not swoon when presented with a blue Tiffany's box, but I witnessed it first-hand the day after the meal when I bought her a pearl necklace and garnered no reaction from her. I found it later in the trash, blue box and all.

I was way out of my comfort zone but I knew that asking my siblings or parents for help would just leave me with disapproving glares and those awful head shakes that parents do when they're disappointed. I'd caused this, now I had to deal with it.

So a week after the pearl necklace fiasco I put in an order for a bunch of flowers that mean 'I'm sorry'. I had them delivered at a time when I knew that Isabella would be in the study reading and waited on a leather sofa in the sitting room; the same one that she rode me on the night of the raid. I smirked. All women loved flowers, right? There was no way she wouldn't come running to me and we'd end up having a repeat of the other night right?

Wrong.

I found the bouquet of purple hyacinths in the trash too.

So flowers and jewellery hadn't helped. I couldn't get her to look at me long enough to smile at her, and she avoided me like the plague. I just wanted to show her how much I regretted what I did and she wasn't giving me a chance. How was I supposed to earn her forgiveness if she wasn't interested in giving me the time of day?

Every day since then I had made her breakfast, which I left at the door to her room with a single rose of varied colour, before I drove to my club, locked my door and sat at my desk, glaring at the mess of papers across it. And every day I found the breakfast in the bin and my desk gave me no ideas.

And here we were, three weeks after the fight and she was going strong in her ignorance of me. I sighed and rested my forehead on the smooth, cool wood of my desk, begging for inspiration. My desk phone trilled annoyingly, and I let it ring out, ignoring the irritating sound in favour of wallowing in self-pity. Didn't everyone know that my wife was angry with me? I had no time for trivial problems. I hadn't for three weeks.

My mobile went off against my thigh in my jean pocket and I heaved a sigh before yanking it out and pressing the answer button angrily, not even bothering to glance at the caller I.D.

"What?!" I snarled into the phone.

"Um boss, your wife left the house 20 minutes ago and we tailed her like you ordered. She's at the club." I groaned in annoyance and angrily disconnected the call, tossing my phone at the wall next to the door and smirking when I heard a satisfying crack. I sat in silence for a few moments before heaving myself out of my seat to find Isabella before she assumed that I was cheating on her. Again.

I left my office and clambered down the stairs, preparing myself for her cold indifference and stopped dead. Isabella was here alright. I grimaced.

She was stood by the bar, a seductive smirk on her beautifully made up face and her curls pinned to side and flowing over her left shoulder. Her body was encased in a white mini dress that moulded to her figure like a second skin, nothing left to the imagination from the swell of her breasts to the curve of her ass. Her arms were covered to her wrists but her back was completely exposed as were her sinfully long legs, with the mini dress stopping at barely mid-thigh. My eyes followed the length of those legs, the thick thighs and the shapely calves, all the way to the nude heels on her feet.

Jesus Christ.

I bit back a growl as I saw the men surrounding her, leering at what was mine. What the fuck was she thinking, coming to a fucking _strip club_ dressed like that? She looked good enough to eat and those stronzos looked like they were starving. She must have felt the intensity of my stare as she tossed her head and made eye contact with me, the intense brown eyes I loved, cold and indifferent. She quickly turned away and went back to laughing at whatever the bartender was saying to her.

Shit.

I made my way over to her as quickly as I dared, trying to figure out a way to stake my claim without angering her further. I looked for her security detail and made eye contact with Ben, the barely contained fury in my eyes making him visibly flinch. I rested my hand against her bare back and prayed that she wouldn't arch out of my touch.

It was worse.

She completely ignored my presence. No reaction to my touch, not even a small lull in conversation with the smitten men behind and around the bar. This wouldn't do at all.

"Isabella?" I whispered in her ear, smiling inwardly as she shivered a little and turned her head towards me, acknowledging my presence for the first time in a week. "Can we talk?"

"What would we possibly have to talk about?" Her eyebrow rose in silent challenge as she remained by the bar, surrounded by men that were looking at her like she was the last flute of expensive champagne at a dinner party. My hand itched to grab my gun and blow their faces off, the only thing stopping me being the stubborn woman in front of me. And also the fact that it would be a little bad for business.

My eyebrow mimicked hers as I pushed down the urge to drag her away from these men and throw her over my shoulder. To carry her up to my office and press her against the door, silencing her protests with my mouth. To worship every inch of her body and show her how sorry I was, how much I missed her. How much I loved her. To carry her to my desk chair and sit in it with her straddling me, kissing me deeply, telling me that she loved me too. To tease her until she let me pin her to my desk, brushing my papers and trinkets to the floor so that I would be able to push that tight non-existent skirt up and–

"Edward?" She dragged me out of my thoughts by calling my name and clicking her fingrs and I realised that I'd wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her to me, causing my half-mast erection to dig into her hip. She smirked up at me and leaned into me a little, arching her brow at my reaction to her. "What did you want to discuss?"

I heaved a deep breath and begged my erection to stem while hoping that it wouldn't have to. I could feel all the surrounding eyes on us, waiting to see if yet another stunning woman would fall for my charms.

"Would you accompany me to my office please?" She appeared to ponder my request, yet I held no hope that she would agree. I maintained my aloof facial expression though my heart sank and my arm tightened around her unconsciously. She was going to leave, I could tell from the cold look in her eye as she assessed me. She had come into my club, looking like sin wrapped in Chanel, to show me what I had almost cheated on, what I was missing out on. And after getting me riled up she was going to leave me. My arm tightened around her waist again, some of my angst seeping into my eyes. My brow shot up in surprise as I watched her eyes soften and her facial expression change from indifference to something a little closer to the way she used to look at me. She bit her lip and nodded her consent, allowing me to thread my fingers through hers and guide her up to my office.

My heart thudded in my chest as the door swung shut behind us and we were finally alone, hidden from searching eyes. As soon as the door shut it was like all of her previous anger rushed back and she yanked her hand from mine as if my touch burned her. Her expression because guarded again and crossed her arms over her chest defensively, protectively, while watching me with shrouded eyes.

"What is it Edward?" Her tone held impatience and my hope that we could re-enact my fantasy melted away. She was still angry with me. Of course she was, and she had every right to be. It was like her anger broke the dam within me, like hearing her voice for the first time since the family dinner caused me to open my mouth and beg forgiveness.

"What can I do? What can I do to make it up to you? I know I was wrong but I need you to talk to me so that I can make amends. I can't have another week of your indifference. I miss sleeping next to you. I miss waking up next to you. I miss the way you arch into me when you stretch in the morning and the way you accidentally hit me when you roll over in your sleep. I miss waking up with a crick in my neck because I have to arch my head upwards to avoid getting a mouthful of hair. I miss how husky your voice sounds when you first wake up and how you always make a half-hearted attempt to stop me from kissing you because of morning breath, even though you want to kiss me just as bad. I miss you so much it hurts. So please, end my torment." I was pleading. I never plead. I saw the shock in her face for a second before she donned her indifferent mask and raised an uncaring brow.

"To what end Edward? I forgive you, move back into your room, warm your bed and turn a blind eye to when you warm another? I deserve better than that, I can't live like that and I won't, I refuse." I stepped towards her and grasped her hand, my hold tightening when she tried to pull it away. I used my hold on her to pull her flush to me, holding the back of her neck with my other hand and resting my forehead against hers.

"I have not and will not cheat on you. Ever. I understand if you need time before you can trust me but I promise you that I will always be devoted to you. I am still the same man who fought for you, who hurt those that hurt you and I will never fuck up again." I traced the thin, faded mark along her cheek, only barely visible through her makeup.

"I love you. I honestly do. I have never felt as ill as I did when I saw your face when you caught me at lunch with Tanya, except possibly when I was told that you had been admitted to hospital. I'll admit; I did it to hurt you. Because that's what I know; when someone hurts you, you hurt them back, tenfold. I was wrong and I sincerely apologise. Even when I was at my angriest, I never planned on doing more than buy that abhorrent woman lunch. I promise you. Please give me a chance to show you how good it could be between us. If I fuck up again – which I won't – you can leave and there will be no… repercussions. Nothing will happen to your father, I give you my word, hell I'll swear it on a bible because I won't give you reason to mistrust me again."

I wiped away the solitary tear that made its way across her cheek, and leaned towards her hesitantly, pressing a gentle kiss to the mark on her cheek when she didn't push me away or pull away from me.

"Don't hate me, love me instead." I whispered to into her ear, pulling back to watch what was left of her indifferent mask crumble and sighing in relief when she arched towards me, offering her lips for a kiss. When we broke apart she levelled me with a serious look.

"One chance Edward, I mean it. One more mistake like that from you and so help me God I will walk out on you and not look back." My arms wrapped around her waist as I pulled her close and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent.

"I missed you so fucking much." Her body slotted against mine perfectly and my dick perked up excitedly. I wanted her so badly. Would she let me have her after, even after I fucked up?

She answered my inner musings by tugging my face away from her neck and pulling my lips down to meet hers in a furiously passionate kiss. I groaned as she sucked my lip into her mouth, reaching down and lifting her and kicking her fallen shoes to the corner of my office. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I carried her to my desk chair, straddling her in my lap while I sat and devoured as much of her as she offered.

We pulled apart breathlessly, and stared into each other's eyes deeply. I fucking loved her. I loved everything about her. And as much as I wanted to lay her against my desk and rut into her deeply enough that she'd feel me when she walked for the next week, she deserved better than that. She deserved soft sheets, rose petals, scented candles and all that other sappy romantic shit.

Especially when she was giving a dick like me a second chance.

I pulled back and ran my fingers through her hair, thoroughly ruining the style she'd pinned it in, so that it framed her face and fell down her back. Her pupils were blown so wide that the chocolate brown of her irises were barely visible around the black and her breaths were coming out in short pants. I didn't deserve her, but I would spend the rest of my life striving to be worthy of her.

"Can we go home?" I whispered against her lips, my arms sliding down to her waist and grasping tightly. She just nodded in response, her head resting on my shoulder.

I stood up with her weight resting in my arms, stooped to pick up her shoes and left my office without a backward glance, drawing on all of my self-control to hold back the smirk on my face in response to the disappointment radiating from the men at the bar.

I was the luckiest bastard in the world.

 **I hope you guys read review and enjoy!**

 **Btw, I have some exciting news! I'm pregnant! I'm so excited to share this with you guys, my husband and I can't believe that we're expecting. I'm only 14 weeks along so I have plenty of time to finish my masters before the baby is born!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23; The Best Way to Make Up

 **Starts off as Edwards POV and transfers over to Bella's, I know you're all dying to know what she thinks.**

 **Edward's POV;**

I couldn't stop watching Isabella, partially because she was enthralling but mostly because I was waiting for her to leave. Since we got back home she had been quiet, deep in thought. About an hour ago she had moved from her cross-legged position on the leather sofa and walked into the kitchen. I followed her, worried about the almost blank expression on her face, taking a seat at the kitchen island as she started puttering about the kitchen.

I watched as she prepared lasagne from scratch, her hands sure and steady as she stirred pots, fried meat and layered pasta sheets. Next a loaf of garlic bread and a feta cheese and olive salad was thrown together, her mind still clearly working over what was bothering her. It was while she was whisking the vinaigrette that her long silence was broken.

"I'm sorry."

 **Isabella's POV;**

"I'm sorry." I avoided eye contact, staring into the mixture I was whisking rather than those emerald green eyes.

I had been a brat. I had every right to be mad at him – he'd taken a woman out with the intention of causing me pain – but I should have forgiven him earlier than this. I had started doing things to purposely hurt him too, throwing his gifts and olive branches into the trash where I knew he'd see them. I had become vindictive and I hated that. It had been brought to a head earlier when I went to his club dolled up to purposely tease him.

The fear I saw in his eyes when I'd ignored his presence and touch at the bar had made me feel sick. And yet, although I was sickened by how tentative he was being with me I continued to be a snarky brat. Gone was the arrogant man who oozed self-confidence, who'd seduced me the moment my eyes had landed on him in his father's office, the man that had taken me roughly against our dining room table while declaring love for me.

I hated it.

And then he raised his eyebrow in response to my snark and my heart pounded a little faster in my chest. There was my sexy mobster. He'd been lost in his thoughts till I had brought him back, my voice wavering slightly as I felt his cock fill partially and press against me. I smirked through my arousal and allowed him to take me to his office, delighting in his possessive behaviour and cursing myself for allowing this to go on for so long. I was starved for his touch.

I lashed out when we got to his office, trying to protect myself from him, from my love of him but it was too late for me. A tear escaped when he told me he was devoted to me. I missed him so much. When our lips met again it was like coming home. And when he told me he'd missed me it was like something snapped within me. I needed him. Sex was our way of showing each other how much we cared and I missed the closeness.

I wanted to be taken on top of his desk and I honestly thought it was going to happen. My nipples hardened and pushed against the material of my dress as I pressed myself closer and let him ravage me. But then it stopped and he brought me home and now here we were, in the kitchen while I stress cooked and he watched and I tried to sort through my feelings.

And I was ashamed of the way I acted.

Edward had been a jackass yes. But he had explained and apologised the **same day.** I had held a grudge for weeks! It was definitely my turn to apologise.

"Why are you sorry?" Edward looked at me confusedly, his bright green eyes gazing into mine.

"I was a brat. I love you Edward." I placed the bowl down on the island and leaned over it to plant a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Isabella."

.

.

.

I tried to hide my smirk behind my wine glass as I watched Edward lean back in his chair and unbutton his jeans to give his bloated stomach more space. He groaned and rubbed at it ruefully as I tried and failed to smother a very unladylike snort.

"Are you okay over there Caro?" He looked up at me, a smile playing at his lips as he continued to rub his belly.

"I'm just regretting how much I enjoyed your 'I'm sorry for being a brat' dinner Cara." His smile spread into a grin when I chuckled at him and stood to clear the plates.

"Does that mean you don't want desert? I made amaretto biscotti." His eyes lit up with interest before he pouted and shook his head.

"I can't eat another bite Amore, or I may explode." I snickered as I shoved the dessert onto a free shelf in the fridge and filled the dishwasher.

I wrapped Clingfilm over the salad bowl and had to stoop to find a shelf in the fridge to cram it on to. As I bent over I felt Edward press against me, his arms wrapping around my hips as I straightened up and rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you Caro?" He nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed it softly, making me shiver and moan quietly.

"No, I'm good right here." I felt his smirk press into my neck as I leaned back against him.

Fine, I could be a tease too.

I pressed my ass against his crotch, smirking myself when I heard him gasp and felt him start to harden. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, before giving him a chaste kiss. My lips moved along from his lips, trailing across his cheek and down to his neck, lightly brushing the sensitive skin.

He shivered and moved his hands from my waist to my upper thighs, using his new grip to hoist me into the air and press me against the fridge. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to lightly brush my lips against his neck, shuddering as the short skirt of the dress I hadn't changed out of rode up to my hips, exposing my lacy clad ass to the cold of the fridge.

He pulled away from the fridge and started walking up the stairs, lowering me to my feet outside our bedroom. He pulled me in for a long kiss that left me breathless before resting our foreheads together as he caught his breath.

"Wait here Cara." He pressed one more kiss to my lips and disappeared inside the room, leaving me outside staring at the door confusedly.

What just happened?

I stood waiting for a few minutes, curious to see what Edward was doing, flinching slightly when the door burst open and Edward came striding out looking a little flustered. I opened my mouth to question him but I was cut off abruptly when I was scooped into the air, Edwards arms locked around my back and his lips pressed firmly against mine.

My legs wrapped around his hips automatically as my eyes fluttered shut, allowing his tongue to plunder my mouth. I moaned, my fingers twisted in his messy auburn hair and my legs tightening around him, trying to draw him closer as his tongue mimicked the act I wished we were already performing. He pulled back and I let out a groan of protest, my eyes opening as I chased his retreating lips and he lowered my feet to the floor. I gasped aloud when I realised that he'd walked us into our room. I felt my eyes well up a little as I took in the mood lighting of the room, craning my neck to take in the changes he'd made while I waited outside our room.

He'd set up a few candles around the room, the subtle sweet scent of strawberries wafting from them, their flickering flames lighting the room with the help of a small lamp in the corner. I smiled and drew him in for another kiss, allowing Edward to dictate our pace as he slowly peeled my dress down. I gasped at the barely there caress he lathered along my skin, flushing a little when he pulled the material to just underneath my breasts, trapping my arms to my sides and exposing me to his gaze.

I couldn't contain my loud groan as he started to lick and suck my nipples, my head falling backwards and my legs shaking with the effort of holding myself up. Edward lowered to his knees in front of me, releasing my nipple teasingly and wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his face into my stomach.

"I love you so fucking much, did you know that?" He pulled the dress off me completely before I could reply, allowing it to pool at my feet. He sat back on his heels, staring at me so intently that I raised my arms to cover myself. He growled and surged to his feet, holding my wrists together in the small of my back, causing my back to arch and thrust my breasts at him. "Don't try to hide from me Isabella."

My eyes rolled back into my head at his gravelly voice, my insides clenching pleasurably as he began torturing my nipples again. His free hand slid down my body and cupped my lacy covered pussy, my body jolting when he ripped the material from me.

"Get on the bed, lie on your back and spread your legs. Now." He'd barely released me before I was scrambling to comply, reaching down to unclip my garter but stopping when I heard him growl "leave it" and felt myself get wetter.

Who knew being ordered around by a sexy mob boss would be such a turn on?

I spread my legs, propping myself up on my elbows so I could watch the love of my life, clenching again at the look on his face. He looked like he wanted to devour me, and I really wanted him to. He caught my eye as he unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on but open. My mouth watered as he undid the button on his jeans, the material slipping a little and resting low on his jeans, exposing skin close to his dick. The dick that I wanted inside me, like now. I whimpered as he unzipped his fly.

He wasn't wearing underwear. Fuck.

He pulled his dick out and started stroking himself leisurely, clearly enjoying my groan of frustration from the bed. I raised my eyebrow and hooked my hands around the back of my knees, using the leverage to lift my hips a little and spread myself wider. His eyes dilated so much that the bright green irises were barely visible and he stalked towards the bed. He grasped my hips and tugged me to the edge of the bed so my ass was almost hanging off the edge.

He smirked before running his fingers through my slick folds, using the moisture to lubricate his length before lining himself up and pushing his tip in. I groaned, arching my back to try and get more of him in me but unable to get leverage because of the way I was grasping my legs.

"Don't move your hands Isabella. Keep yourself spread open like that for me." I groaned as he slipped further inside of me, hitting every spot and sending delicious spikes of pleasure along my nerve endings. "You look so beautiful spread open like that. I can see your wet little pussy taking every inch of me."

I moaned loudly as he bottomed out inside of me. He rested there for a minute before pulling out halfway and slamming back in. I screamed in pleasure, trying to buck down and meet his punishing thrusts.

"Can you come on just my dick Isabella? With just me filling you up?" I nodded frantically, letting out another shaky moan as he pushed my legs even higher, bending me in half before starting to pound me into the mattress. I felt my orgasm building, my head thrashing from side to side as I started clenching around Edwards length and a few tears escaped my eyes.

Looking up into Edward's face, tight with concentration and control as he fucked an orgasm out of me while practically fully clothed finally pushed me over the edge. The feeling of his jeans brushing against my sensitive flushed skin when Edward slammed fully into me was the last thing I registered before I was screaming my release, clenching hard, continuously and uncontrollably around Edwards dick.

It was only after the last wave of pleasure faded to a soft afterglow that I realised I couldn't feel the warm wetness that accompanied Edward finishing inside me. I glanced down and bit down a groan as I saw Edwards fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. I looked up at him questioningly, groaning as he pulled out slowly.

"I want to come with you riding me." I forced my body to cooperate with me as I raised myself up onto my knees and pushed Edward's shirt off his shoulders and pulled his jeans off. When he was beautifully naked I pulled him onto the bed with me, straddling his hips and drawing him into a deep kiss.

"I love you Edward." I lifted my hips, drawing him into a kiss before impaling myself onto his hard length, sucking marks into his neck while I rode him as hard and fast as I could manage. His fingers twitched as he grasped my hips, my rough pace faltering a little as he started thrusting up into me. I leaned up and rested my hands on his chest, my breasts bouncing with every harsh thrust. I reached up and grasped them, squeezing and tugging on my nipples, my head thrown back as I moaned.

He batted my hands out of the way and pulled me down, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth as I felt another orgasm approaching. I pulled away from him and reached down to rub my clit in firm circles, clenching firmly around his cock.

"Are you going to come again Isabella? Such a beautiful cock slut. Give it to me baby, please, I want to feel you again before I come."

I groaned and came again, pulling my fingers from my over sensitive clit and throwing my head back. I screamed as Edwards fingers found my clit and kept stroking as he pumped up into me once more and spilled inside me. I batted his fingers away and collapsed on top of him, shaking and still clenching around him, mouthing at his collarbone wetly.

"I missed you so fucking much and I never want us to fight like that again but if that's what the make-up sex is going to be like, make me mad at least twice a year Caro."

I fell asleep to the sound of his laughter and the feeling of it rumbling through his chest below my cheek.

 **Soooooo I've been away forever, I know. I'm sorry but this growing a human business is really tough! It shouldn't be called morning sickness; the whole notion that it is restricted to the morning is laughable. It's not fair that my cravings make me sick either but we're so excited for the baby to get here, 10 weeks and a day left to go! Thank you for all the congratulations and so I'm hoping that the explicit sexual content of this chapter makes up for my frankly disgusting tardiness.**

 **Read, review and enjoy my lovlies!**


End file.
